


Avatar: A New Age - Discoveries

by New_Age_Avatars



Series: Avatar: A New Age [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), New Avatar, Next Avatar, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, POV Original Character, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Spinoff, Spoilers for Avatar: The Legend of Korra, The Dark Spirit (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Age_Avatars/pseuds/New_Age_Avatars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire. Air. Water. Earth.<br/>Harmonic Convergence caused the world to shift in many ways. The spirits and humans learned to live harmoniously, while the Avatar cycles restarted. Now, Unalaq's successor, Renzin, is tipping the scales of balance once again. With the years of experience she has, I am scared for my brother, Viro, the new Avatar. I believe in him, but I'm afraid that one day his fate might just destroy his life. But with us by his side, he can conquer anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Avatars

The airbender nun was meditating when she felt it, like a kick in the gut. She hadn’t felt it since Avatar Korra had died almost fifteen years ago, at least, not so acutely. She knew, in the same way that she knew that he was still alive, that the Avatar had just discovered his true nature.  
            He was two years early. He wasn’t supposed to know he was the Avatar until he was sixteen.  
            It was refreshing, the airbender thought, to not have to be so patient for once. She’d been ready to wait for this for another two years. How thoughtful of him to speed up the process for her.  
            Now, if only she knew where he was.  
            "I sense you, Avatar," she said aloud, murmuring to herself. "It’s been five years, but I will find you. You can’t hide from someone who knows your nature."  
            She walked to a window in the Air Temple, her piercing green eyes tracing the curves of the mountain as the wind tousled her short dark hair.  
            Somewhere, out in the world, a young boy was discovering the truth about himself. Young enough to be foolish, probably. Young enough to be deceived."  
            "I will find you, Avatar," she repeated. "It’s only a question of when."  
〜〜〜  
Sometimes Viro fantasized about killing his sisters.  
            "Can’t you just let me train?" Viro exclaimed in frustration, as yet another rock missed the target because Avani deflected it with one of her shields.  
            "Well, you know, in real life, you’re not going to have that clear a target," Avani replied with a grin. She flipped her short, wavy ebony bob with a cheeky flick of her dark olive wrist. "I’m only preparing you for the real world."  
            "Says the girl who spends all day in a dark room with a box of tools!" Viro snarled, and then fell to the floor as something caught his feet and sent him tumbling.  
            "Finally!" Nalani cried, her icy blues shining with pride. She brought her staff back to her, and leaned on it with a smug smile. "I’ve been trying to perfect that move for a week."  
            Viro got to his feet, frustration giving way to outright anger. "Can you guys leave me alone?" he shouted. "I’m trying to train."  
            "We’re helping you," Avani said with a patronizing smile, and Viro was about to respond with something sharp and biting when Jun, from his spot on the floor against the wall, shouted, "Duck!"  
            Viro ducked without knowing why, and spun around to see his sister, Jaya, recovering from a missed strike and reforming her chi-blocking stance.  
            "Jaya!" Viro whined.  
            Jaya grinned. "We all need to practise, you know."  
            Viro frowned. "You can’t chi-block me."  
            "You’ll recover," Jaya responded with a disinterested shrug. She pushed her tight curly espresso hair back before lunging for another strike.  
           Viro rolled out of the way and got to his feet—hey, that was one of the first times he’d done that properly, maybe this was helping after all—and had only just raised his fists again when Avani kicked him in the back. It wasn’t hard, it didn’t hurt, but it was powerful, and it sent him stumbling forward.  
            "What’s the point of training if you never learn?" Jaya asked with a smile in her voice, still in her fighting stance.  
            "Maybe if you gave me half a chance," Viro growled. Honestly, he loved his sisters, but this was getting ridiculous. He couldn’t win if it was three on one! Was it too much to ask that he just had some time to train by himself? Uncle had told him that if he got good enough, he could take him to train with a metalbender. That possibility loomed over Viro every time he trained, and his sisters fooling around and throwing him off wasn’t helping.  
            "How can you metalbend if you can’t even earthbend?" Avani asked.  
            "Throw some rocks around!" Jun called from the sidelines. Some supportive friend.  
            Viro was getting really angry now. "If you’d leave me alone, maybe I’d be able to—"  
            He wasn’t able to finish his sentence because he heard the sound of Nalani’s staff coming toward him, and jumped over it as it swept toward his legs. He spun around and made to kick something at her, a pebble, some mud, _something_.  
            What ended up coming from Viro’s foot, with an odd, warm sensation that Viro had never felt before, was a burst of flame.  
            He stepped back down abruptly. Nalani stared at him, eyes wide. He stared back at her, his chartreuse eyes stunned. Avani was frozen. Jaya’s mouth was agape.  
            Jun, as usual, would not be silenced.  
            "Wow!" he called. "Viro, you are on _fire_ today!"  
            That was when Nalani pointed at him with her slender dark olive finger, letting her staff drop to the ground without even realizing it. "You firebent."  
            Viro shook his head vigorously. "No. That isn’t possible. I’m an earthbender, remember? I mean, not a great one, but—"  
            Nalani had already turned her back and was running out of the room.  
            "Wait!" Viro called, going after her in a kind of dazed half-run. "Nalani, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" With no response to be heard, he turned to Avani. "I didn’t hurt her, did I?"  
            Avani opened her mouth slowly, preparing a response, when Jaya grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face her. "Did you do that?" she demanded, her hazel eyes filled with concern but also awe. "I mean, did you _really_ do that?"  
            Viro shook his head helplessly, a little taken aback at his sister’s intensity. "I—I think so? But—that isn’t possible because—I’m an earthbender, so—"  
            "You’ve _never_ done that before?"  
            "I don’t even know _how_ I did that!" Viro cried, throwing his hands up, part exasperated part frantic. "You were just making me mad, and then—I was trying to aim a rock at her, it wasn’t supposed to be flame—"  
            "What are you so upset about?" Jun exclaimed, jumping to his feet and bounding toward Viro with the enthusiasm of a puppy. With every bounce, his asymmetrical, gelled fringe flopped from one side to the other. "You firebent! That’s awesome! We’re practically brothers now!"  
            "Jun, have you even been paying attention?" Viro said, a little hysterical. "I _couldn’t_ have firebent. I’m an earthbender. The only one who can bend more than one element is…"  
            "The Avatar." Avani looked thoughtful. "How long ago did Avatar Korra die again?"  
            Viro laughed nervously. "Okay, wait. No. Do you mean…?"  
            "Fourteen years ago," Jaya breathed.  
            Everyone stared at him, immobile, eyes wide.  
            Viro wasn’t even sure how to respond to what they were trying to imply, but luckily, he didn’t have to, because Bolin hurried in with Nalani by his side. He looked perplexed.  
            "Nalani said you… firebent?" he asked.  
            Jun laughed delightedly. His eyes, one blue and one gold, were lit aflame with absolute delight. "You should have seen him. It was some hot stuff!"  
            Bolin looked at Jun for a moment, as though trying to understand, then back to Viro, his green eyes suddenly wide. "You mean it’s true?"  
            "I…" Viro struggled for a moment to find the right words. What was he supposed to say? "I didn’t mean to?" He looked at Nalani, who was fiddling nervously with her long ebony braid. "Did I hurt you?” he asked her. “It—it was an accident."  
            Bolin raised his eyebrows. "You _accidentally_ firebent?"  
            "Dad, think about it," Avani said. "He’s the right age."  
            Bolin took a moment to realize what the girl meant. Then his face lit up in a smile.  
            "OH!" he cried in an excited, boyish voice which didn’t suit his age. He ran toward Viro, and put his hands on his shoulders. "Why didn’t you tell me you’re the Avatar?"  
            Viro wrenched himself from Bolin’s grasp. "The Avatar?" he said. He gave an incredulous, nervous laugh. "No. That isn’t possible."  
            But Bolin could only guffaw with joy. "I’m raising the Avatar!" he exclaimed. "My son is the Avatar! Do you know how excited Korra would be?"  
            Viro shook his head. "I’m not the Avatar," he told the man, backing away instinctively. "I can’t be. I—I’d know. I’m not the Avatar."  
            "How else could you firebend?" Avani demanded, coming up beside Bolin. "No one else can bend more than one element. There’s no other explanation."  
            "I’m _not_ the Avatar!" Viro cried, and when he stamped his foot it caused an indent in the stone floor. He would have apologized, but today he could only be grateful that it hadn’t been fire—or air, or water—if he was the Avatar he could bend all of them, right… "I would know," he added, with a little less certainty. "The Avatar can’t just… _not_ know."  
            Jaya stepped up to him and put a hand on Viro’s shoulder. He flinched away from her. He always got twitchy when he was stressed.  
            "Viro, are you okay?" she asked.  
            "I’m fine," he snapped. "I just don’t see—look, there’s no way I’m the Avatar. It isn’t possible. I’m just—I’m just some street kid who can barely bend a rock properly—"  
            "Hey," Bolin said, instantly becoming the stern father. "I don’t want to hear you saying any of that."  
            "It’s true, though!" Viro said. "I’m just a kid. I can’t be it. It was… probably just our eyes playing tricks on us?"  
            "Some of the best Avatars ever known have been young," Avani said thoughtfully. "Avatar Aang was only twelve when he stopped the Hundred Year War. And Avatar Korra was only eighteen when she brought back the spirits." She raised an eyebrow. "And besides, I don’t see how our eyes could just make us think that some flame appeared out of your foot. There are optical illusions, but that was something else."  
            "Maybe Mako should help," Bolin muttered to himself. "You’re going to need a teacher." He giggled quietly. "He isn’t going to believe this."  
            "You learn fire next, right?" Jun was saying. "Man, it’ll be great! It’ll really _kindle_ our friendship, right?"  
            Viro seemed frozen in place, no longer able to come up with a response to all that was going on. His expression had become strangely impassive, and Jaya didn’t like that. He only ever got that look when he was a moment away from completely exploding. He needed a one-on-one, right now.  
            Jaya took a step closer to him. "Do you need to leave?" she asked quietly in his ear, and Viro gave a barely perceptible nod.  
            "We’re going for a ride on Maimu," Jaya announced abruptly to the rest of the group. "Viro and I. We’ll see you at dinner."  
            "Jaya, wait"—Bolin called, but Jaya had already led her brother out of the room and away. There was a stunned silence in the gym for a moment as everyone took in what had just happened.  
            "Well," Jun said, "I think we handled that pretty well, don’t you?"  
〜〜〜  
They rode a little faster on their eel-hound, Maimu than was strictly necessary, or even strictly legal. Viro knew in the back of his mind that Mako would have been angry at them if he’d seen them, and that made him smile a little, but it didn’t last long.  
            He was the Avatar. How was he supposed to live up to that? How was he just supposed to accept that he was the thing stopping the world from falling into chaos?  
            "Viro, slow down," Jaya said into his ear from behind him, and he reluctantly pulled on Maimu’s reins and told him to cut the pace a little bit. Viro had been hoping he could forget himself in the speed and the wind, but it hadn’t been working anyway.  
            "Where are you going?" Jaya asked.  
            "Dunno," he replied.  
            "I have an idea."  
            "Me too."  
            "Let’s go to the park," Jaya said.  
            "Can’t we just ride around?" Viro groaned, and didn’t care that his voice had become high and whiny in the way that always made Aunt roll her eyes. He did _not_ feel like going to the park right now. He just wanted to get lost and found and lost again in the maze of Republic City like he had a hundred times before. He didn't want to be reminded of the fact that he had firebent at his sister, or what that meant for him, and probably the rest of the world…  
            "No, stop at the park." Jaya said it very firmly this time, and Viro knew not to argue with her when he heard that voice. He sighed, but began steering Maimu toward the park.  
            They didn’t speak on the way there, which Viro was grateful for. He thought that if Jaya asked him if he was okay one more time he’d probably do something crazy, like punch her, or jump into a river. He just didn’t want to have to answer again.  
            Because he _should_ have been fine. He should have been overjoyed! Who didn’t dream about being the Avatar when they were little? Bending all four elements had once been Viro’s fantasy, like a million other children. He’d even played Avatar and Red Lotus when he was younger.  
            But…  
            But he was older now, and it was beginning to occur to him that restoring balance to the world was a really big job. He couldn’t do that. He could barely even earthbend. He wouldn’t have been able to survive at all if not for Jaya’s help.  
            He’d never wanted to _really_ fight bad guys. He just wanted to daydream about it, like a child.  
            He couldn’t be the Avatar. Avatars were brave, and Viro… Viro was a coward. That was the way it had always been. Jaya was brave, Jaya was a protector. Viro was the one who hid and hoped for the best.  
            They finally arrived at the park. Viro stopped Maimu and let his gaze float upward, toward the giant statues of Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra, shining in the sunlight.  
            They were huge and brave and powerful and he was just… Viro.  
            "Is this what you wanted to show me?" he asked glumly.  
            "Yeah," Jaya said. Viro’s heart sank. She didn’t get it.  
            "Don’t slump like that," Jaya scolded him. "Come on. Let’s take a closer look."  
            "Jaya…"  
            "Come on."  
            Viro groaned, but obeyed. They dismounted Maimu and walked closer to the statues. The airbender boy with his staff, keeping watch over the city he’d founded. The Water Tribe girl, protector of the world, spirits, benders and non-benders alike.  
            There was no way he was an incarnation of _them_. There was no way.  
            "You should be the Avatar," Viro said to Jaya blandly, his chartreuse eyes dull with hopelessness. "You’re the brave one. You’re the fighter. I’m just…"  
            "If you say the words ‘I’m just’ one more time, I’m going to smack you," Jaya said calmly.  
            Viro frowned and looked down at the ground, away from the looming figures of people he would never be.  
            "Do you think they were never scared?" Jaya said. "They say it took a hundred years for Avatar Aang to come out of hiding. And three years for Avatar Korra to walk after facing the Red Lotus."  
            "But those are just stories," Viro muttered. "Look at them. Do they look scared to you?"  
            Jaya sighed.  
            "I’m not cut out for this," Viro said quietly. "The spirits made a mistake. It shouldn’t be me."  
            Jaya touched his shoulder, and this time he didn’t flinch away.  
            "I think you’re braver than you realize," she told him. "I wish you’d stop underestimating yourself."  
            Viro crossed his arms over his chest and didn’t respond.  
            "You’re not Avatar Aang or Avatar Korra," Jaya said. "You don’t have to be identical to them. But… you’re made of the same stuff. Anyone can see that."  
            "Yeah, right," Viro muttered, rolling his eyes.  
            "I’m serious. It wouldn’t be you, otherwise. Spirits don’t make mistakes."  
            "I guess." He still wasn’t sure what to think of all that was happening. He felt as though he was underwater, as if the world was rushing past him and he could only see it through a blur.  
            "Come on." Jaya took his hand. "Let’s sit down. Let’s just hang out."  
            Viro allowed her to lead him to the foot of the statues, and gave a small smile. "Remember how Avatar Aang used to watch over us at night, during the summer?" he said as they made their way to the towering statues. "You used to say that it was the best place to go on clear nights, because he was a protector, but he was a kid too."  
            Jaya gave a sad smile at the memory of their life on the streets. It had been a while since she’d thought of that.  
            "I remember," she said.  
            "And Maimu would climb to the top of Aang’s staff."  
            Jaya laughed as they sat at the base of the airbender’s statue. "She was still tiny then. You could hold her in your hand."  
            Viro gave a quiet laugh, and Jaya looked immensely relieved at the sound. "Do you remember how Uncle reacted when he found Maimu all grown up?" Viro giggled.  
            "He’s still scared for Pabu and Norbu," Jaya smirked.  
            Viro quieted for a moment, and Jaya let him navigate his thoughts for a moment, before he eventually said, "I like our lives. I—I don’t want it to change."  
            "Hey," Jaya said. "Nothing has to change, because nothing _has_ changed. Okay? You’re still my stupid little brother, and I’m still your gift of a big sister."  
            Viro rolled his eyes, long-suffering. "Get over yourself."  
            Jaya grinned and elbowed him playfully in the ribs. He elbowed her in return. Before long, they had devolved into a pair of giggling children, rough-housing in the park. Viro earthbent some mud on Jaya’s face and she screamed, laughing, and yelled, "Unfair! No bending!"  
            It was, Viro reflected as Jaya tackled him and trapped him, shrieking with laughter, into a headlock, it was almost as though nothing _had_ changed.  
〜〜〜  
The orphanage was set aflame with delight, wonder, and enthusiasm. Some kids talked animatedly about how Viro would save the world just like his predecessors had. Other kids spoke of their worries, since the Avatar was always wanted by some malicious group—the children feared for themselves. Certain kids were wary of Viro, his power paired with his childish behavior was dangerous for everyone.  
            No one was happier than Bolin. He, of course, was ecstatic.  
            He turned to his wife, Opal, and grinned widely. "Isn't this great?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air with great joy, "Our son is Korra's reincarnation!"  
            Opal's smile was faint and leery. Korra was a great Avatar. She had made it possible for Opal to receive airbending. However, she was impulsive and hotheaded...would she really help Viro? Opal sighed. "That's worrying, to say the least."  
            "What are you talking about, honey? This is _amazing_! I'm friends with Korra in both lives!" He paused, then he chuckled, "Wait until we tell Mako and Asami! Can you _imagine_? Oh, man!"  
            Amid the laughing and joy was Avani. She was fuming.  
            She was sitting on the bench with her sister, Nalani. She noticed that Nalani had been singed by the fire that Viro had so carelessly bent. Although Avani was still certain that everything that has happened thus far was all an elaborate prank executed by Jun and Viro.  
            "I can't believe you guys!" she shouted at Jun, enraged. She was carefully and gently pressing a cloth soaked in water against Nalani's small wound. "You guys never care about anyone whenever you prank people!"  
            Jun, usually wearing a jovial and careless mask, had a pained expression painted across his face. He never tried to hurt anyone. "I didn't prank you, or Nalani, or Jaya, or anyone! Have you not _seen_ my work!" he exclaimed, his hands waving around wildly. "I was just sitting on the floor watching you guys! I'm not, like, a firebending ventriloquist!"  
            Avani stopped and glared at Jun. "I'm being serious!" she snapped. She stood from the bench and approached the boy steadily. "You are always so reckless with literally one of the most _dangerous_ elements that has ever existed! You keep hurting people! Honestly, you—"  
            "It wasn't a prank!" Nalani called out, her soft voice was oddly powerful. It caused Avani to freeze, and turn. "It wasn't a prank, Ava, I felt the fire come from Viro's foot. I was right next to him, and plus, Jun was opposite to Viro."  
            Jun was thankful, and released a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Nali—"  
            "Don't call her that," Avani muttered.  
            "Anyway," Jun said, "all that matters is that Viro is the Avatar, and that he kicks butt, and that everything will be amazing!"  
            "Don't you think we handled things...less than ideal?" Nalani remarked. "Maybe we should go look for him…."  
            "No!" his voice squeaked, "we handled it fine! Plus, Jaya is with Viro, he's more than fine!"  
            Avani scoffed. "Stop acting like everything is fine! If we handled that 'fine' then Viro wouldn't have _ran off_ ," she retorted. "You need to stop cracking jokes and making everything worse!"  
            "Avani!" Nalani, Bolin, and Opal exclaimed.  
            Avani gulped, realizing what she had said. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, calming herself down. "I'm sorry," she told Jun, "this situation is just stressful. We drove Viro away because we acted so selfishly, and so awfully. We have to act natural."  
            "That's a good idea," Bolin said, his silver curl bouncing as he nodded. "Because nothing about Viro has changed, right?"  
            "Right."  
            Silence fell between the group. Everyone was contemplating. Avani was calculating everything that had to happen in order for Viro to feel welcomed again.  
            The kids were not going to revert back to normal. The excitement of having the Avatar within close proximity would probably not settle for another week. They couldn't wait a week.  
            Avani groaned. She slid back down on the bench and rested her head in her hands. Acting natural, she thought, never works because a state of normality is never truly observed. However, there needed to be perimeters set.  
            "What does 'act natural' even mean?" Jun grumbled and crossed his arms.  
            Avani breathed. "I don't know," she said honestly, "but we need to make sure not to bring up any Avatar business or fire business." The girl deliberately stared at Jun, her eyes narrowed. "This means _no_ cracking jokes or making puns about fire," she said pointedly.  
            Jun groaned, and threw his hands in the air. "But cracking jokes and making puns are the only _elements_ of my personality! I can't control what comes out of my mouth! There's so many opportunities!"  
            "Then write it down, file it away in your brain, whisper it to anyone that isn't Viro, or bite your tongue. I don't care. You _can't_ under _any_ circumstances make any fire puns or jokes."  
            "This _burns_."  
            The girl groaned loudly, slapping her hand against her forehead. She was never particularly fond of Jun. It wasn't that he was a bad guy or horrible company, it was the issue of his inappropriate choosing of moments to joke around. "I swear on Avatar Korra—"  
            Bolin interjected quickly, "Jun! You care about Viro right?" He honestly feared for Jun right now. Avani was not forgiving nor willing to joke when it came to her siblings.  
            The firebending boy nodded vigorously. "Of course, he's my best friend."  
            "Then please, listen to Avani and don't make any fire puns or jokes, please."  
            "Only if I get extra rice for dinner." Jun stared Opal, a large grin plastered upon his face.  
            "It's always bribery," she murmured, smiling softly. "Okay, fine." She spun on her heel, ready to prepare dinner. "Avani, why don't you come help?" Avani nodded and followed Bolin's wife back indoors.  
            Soon the backyard's commotion dissipated. Everyone returned to their previous activities, but many of them continued to ponder how they would act when Viro returned home. They doubted anyone would act natural.  
〜〜〜  
"You’re putting words in my mouth!"  
            "I am not putting words in your mouth. That’s what you said."  
            Viro rolled his eyes, pointedly not laughing as he lay next to his sister at the feet of the giant, bronze statue of Avatar Aang. He watched the blue sky as fluffy-looking clouds floated leisurely by. He absentmindedly looked for shapes as he continued, "I never said that. All I’m saying is that, if Maimu somehow got into a fight with a polar bear dog, it would depend on where they were, because" —  
            "Viro. There is no circumstance ever where the dog would win. I don’t know how else to tell you this, but no matter how cute you seem to think she is, Maimu is one step short of a _dragon_."  
            "First of all," Viro said indignantly, letting his eyes wander as a bird flew overhead, "Maimu is adorable. Say what you want, miss cuddlebuddy, but you know you think so too."  
            Jaya laughed as she replied, "It is not my fault that monster nuzzles up to me like that. I think she thinks I’m her mother."  
            "Okay, well, that doesn’t make sense, because Maimu would have imprinted on me because I found her first. So, if anyone, she probably thinks _I’m_ her mother."  
            "Well, I’m glad we cleared that up. Do you feel better now, being the mother of a terrifying giant lizard?"  
            "Hey! Don’t talk about my child that way."  
            Jaya giggled, and even Viro chuckled to himself. It was like old times, back when Aang would protect them as night fell. He could almost forget why they were here in the first place.  
            Then his stomach started growling.  
            He didn’t think it was that loud, and he wasn’t really bothered by it, but Jaya giggled. "Hungry?"  
            Viro shrugged. "Maybe a little."  
            "We should head back, anyway. It’s probably about dinner time, and Uncle and Aunt might be worried. We did kind of just book it out of there."  
            "I know." Viro didn’t move. It was nice out here. He didn’t really want to go back. Not yet, anyway.  
            "Come on." Jaya sat up and brushed her shirt clear of any dirt. "I think we should go home."  
            Viro stayed where he was. "But I’m comfy," he whined.  
            "Wow, you definitely sound fourteen."  
            Viro snorted, but still didn’t move.  
            Jaya’s expression softened. "Is there a specific reason you don’t want to go home?"  
            "I don’t want to go anywhere," Viro said stubbornly. "I’m comfortable."  
            "So this has nothing to do with…" she trailed off, and Viro didn’t answer the unfinished question. He thought she probably knew the answer. She knew him well enough.  
            "Well," Jaya decided after a moment, "if you won’t get up, I’ll just have to make you."  
            Viro tensed. "What are you"—Then he cried out in surprise and began giggling uncontrollably as Jaya started to tickle him. He tried to roll away from the onslaught, but as usual, his sister was unrelenting. "Stop!" he shouted through his laughter, "stop!" But she didn’t, until he was on his knees in front of the statue.  
            "Good, you’re up," Jaya said cheerfully. "Let’s go."  
            Viro scowled, but stood followed her as she made her way back to where Maimu had lay down and taken a nap. "Evil woman," he muttered.  
            "Foolish man," Jaya replied with a smirk as she roused the eel-hound and mounted it. Viro mounted it too, and began to steer it back in the direction of the orphanage. The high from the laughter was wearing off. It was as though the closer he got to the orphanage, the more his dread grew. People were waiting for him there. People who… who knew what he was.  
            "Nothing will change," Jaya said from behind him, somehow sensing his thoughts. "It will be exactly the same. Okay?"  
            Viro nodded, cautiously believing her. He didn’t know much about this Avatar thing, but he trusted his sister more than he trusted himself. She wouldn’t lie to him. Everything would be as it had always been.  
〜〜〜  
The moment Viro stepped into the dining hall, everything fell silent. The conversations abruptly ended, and eyes full of animated joy vanished. Instead everything felt different. Viro felt as if he were in an abyss of tentative silence. He hated it.  
            Bolin took note of the sudden atmosphere change and sighed in spite of himself. He inhaled sharply, and a grin grew upon his lips as his arm shot up and waved. "Son, come here!" he called loudly, tearing through this uncomfortable air.  
            Viro, relieved, rushed towards his family. Surely they would act normal, after all, they'd known him longest.  
            He slid next to Bolin, and Jaya next to Viro. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run off." Viro murmured to Bolin. He breathed, "I'm just...overwhelmed. Sorry." His large chartreuse eyes stared at his adoptive father with clear guilt and regret. This made Bolin quite emotional.  
            The burly man pulled his son into his arms and gave him a loving hug. "Son, there's no need to apologize!" he reassured him.  "Everyone gets overwhelmed when big things happen to them! Like, when Mako and I became famous after probending! Or...when Korra kissed Mako! Or when I became the best mover star in the business! Or when Varrick turned out to be a bad guy and then a good guy." The man paused, reflecting upon his younger years. He smiled a little and ruffled Viro's shaggy brown hair. "It's normal, kid. It shows that these things are important—that they matter. When you feel something strongly...that's when you know it's real."  
            Viro felt better, not completely, but his mood lifted instantly. He grinned at the man. "Thanks, _uncle_ ," he chuckled.  
            The girls at the table groaned, each one of them facepalming in unison. It's been a considerably long time since Bolin has adopted Viro and Jaya—long enough, in fact, that they could have started calling him dad a year ago. However, they both refused. Bolin knew not to take it personally, but, as a father, it stung a little.  
            "I thought we were close Viro," the man whispered, dramatically placing his hand just above his sternum. "I really thought you _loved_ me!" He sighed expressively, and with the hand just on his chest it flew up to his forehead where he truly resembled a damsel in distress. The table laughed.  
            At some point during Bolin's act, he had grabbed Viro gently and shook him as he cried out, "Why, son? Why don't you love me?" It continued for no more than a minute until Viro was laughing.  
            "Okay, okay, I love you!" he chuckled and pulled away from the man. "You're crazy."  
            Opal smiled at the boys and rolled her eyes. "Come on, eat before it gets cold, or else Jun or Avani might just inhale your meals too." She chuckled softly.  
            Avani rolled her eyes while Jun just laughed, "We can always heat it up! I mean, Viro and I, we can bring the heat!" He raised his hand across the table to high five Viro, but he quickly pulled back as soon as Avani kicked the boy rather violently.  
            Instead of crying out in pain, Jun simply ran a hand through his hair and grinned at the girl cheekily. "I'd tell you to calm down but you are absolutely _fuming_!"  
            Avani punched him in the arm. This time the boy cried out in pain and glared at her. "That was one heck of punch, _well done_."  
            Avani was about ready to pounce forth but luckily Nalani grabbed her sister by the waist and pulled her back.  
            Jun couldn't stop. The puns kept pouring. "What, you can't handle the heat?" he chuckled. He turned to Viro, expecting the boy to also be laughing, but his expression was rather solemn.  
            Jun's smile fell instantly and he sunk back into his chair. He swallowed and casted his eyes to his plate. He was angry at himself for letting his nervous and joking attitude overcome him once again. However, despite his guilt he couldn't articulate an apology. He was supposed to act natural, he never would apologize for a series of puns.  
            "Uh, could someone pass the tea?" Viro asked meekly. Everything had became very awkward.  
            Avani nodded. She held the pot by its handle and leaned over to pass it off to Viro. However, her grip was wavering and as soon as her hip hit the edge of the table, it crashed against the surface.  
            Ceramic shards flew across the table and the hot liquid splashed perilously. A series of exclaims were all spoken at once; "Avani!", "Viro!", and a small cry of, "My teapot!" escaped Opal's lips.  
            "Crap, I'm sorry," Avani mumbled and used part of her sleeve to wipe the liquid away. In doing so, she failed to realize ahead of time that she would probably burn herself in the process. She jerked her arm back while biting back her words of pain.  
            Nalani quickly swooped in to save the day. She had a pile of cloths handy. She always brought them in case of messes. She laid them out neatly before tending to her sister's needs.  
            "Is it bad?" Viro asked. He felt horrible. Nothing good had happened since he firebent that morning. His entire world shifted and now everyone who he cared about and loved was acting strange. They couldn't settle around him.  
            The boy inhaled sharply. He knew he had burnt Nalani, and now he had probably burnt Avani. He slowly sunk down in his seat.  
            "It's fine," Nalani said.  
            "Compared to Firelord Zuko's burn, that's nothing," Jun commented. Everyone shot him a look and his eyes immediately widened. "Uh...no, that was a mistake!"  
            Avani turned to the boy and opened her mouth to retort but she quickly slammed her mouth shut. She reverted to Nalani whom was shaking as she held her sister's forearm. "Nali?"  
            "I...I'll get some ice…." Nalani whispered before sprinting away. Her feet pounded down the dining hall with her long braid trailing behind quickly. Soon she disappeared.  
            Opal turned to Bolin who just nodded. The woman followed the girl quickly, exiting in the same frantic fashion. Some tables in the dining hall had emptied to escape the awkward atmosphere. Some tables just sat in silence, almost frozen.  
            Viro just wanted to vanish from existence. He was embarrassed of everything he had caused.  
            The stiff air at the dinner table spilled into the rest of the dining hall. It was uncomfortable. Nalani and Opal took note of this too when they returned with a bowl of icy water and several cloths. They both helped Avani while Viro, Bolin, and Jaya ate in pure awkwardness.  
            Nothing felt natural despite Viro sitting at the same table in the same spot as he always had for the past few years. Viro was eating a common meal so tirelessly and lovingly prepared by Opal and Avani—it was labeled as their speciality. He was even drinking the same jasmine tea since he had first arrived at the orphanage. However, nothing tasted quite right and he couldn't seem to relax in the Viro-shaped dent in the seat. Why was everything so unfamiliar?  
            Jaya watched her brother and felt nothing but desperation. Nalani tried to calm Avani down while Opal numbed the burn. Bolin just sighed, disappointed that everything had shifted so obviously since Viro arrived. Everyone was making both Viro and Jun feel worse.  
            Being the Avatar was causing more harm than anything, and it was honestly exasperating, Viro thought glumly. He poked around at his food, feeling empty—lost. He closed his eyes and just sighed heavily.  
            None of this would have happened if the jokes and puns hadn't been said, Jun thought miserably. After moments of fidgeting, Jun stood. He slipped out from the table and gulped as he stared at the group. "I'm...I'm going to start cleaning," he grumbled and took his plate.  
            "No, you've done enough. I'll do it." Avani muttered and stood up. She shook the cloth off her arm despite the protesting of Opal and Nalani. She held her hand out. Jun sighed, and handed her—  
            "I'll do it," Bolin said firmly and took the plate from Jun. "Avani, you're hurt, you need to take care of yourself." He said softly and stroked her hair comfortingly.  
            The girl resigned reluctantly and sat with Opal and Nalani again while Bolin cleared the table of finished plates. With a precarious mountain of dishes in his arms, he took a final scan of the table. He inquired, "anything else?"  
            "I'm done," Viro said softly, pushing his plate away.  
            "Viro, you barely ate anything," Jaya remarked, and went to touch her brother's shoulder. He jerked away suddenly. His sister looked hurt. She retracted her hand and inhaled sharply. "Are you—"  
            "I'm sure, Jaya!" he snapped suddenly. The entire table fell silent once again. His expression softened. He averted his gaze and fumbled out from the table. "I'm sure," he mumbled and took a labored breath. "I'm going for a walk."  
            Jaya nodded. "I'm almost done, just—"  
            " _Alone_." With that Viro stormed out of the room, and as he reached the entrance of the orphanage he heard the indistinct and distant conversations fill the dining hall once again. Once again, Viro set out to escape his fate.  
 〜〜〜  
Viro trudged along the sidewalk. He had caught a pebble earlier and was now kicking it across the cement angrily. His fists were jammed deeply in the pockets of his khakis. His fingers seemed to tighten with every memory of the day.  
            He never thought that becoming an avatar would change how people saw him.  
            He looked up at the sky. The stone of Aang and Korra's statues could barely be seen, but Viro just whispered softly, "Did you feel this way? Did this happen to you?"  
            He sighed, bowing his head and staring at the pebble resting at his toes. With a mighty grunt and kick, he sent the small rock flying across the pavement.  
            It flew right into a produce display just outside a shop. It clattered against the asphalt along with the rest of the fruits. "Sorry, Ms. Shào!" he exclaimed. His face was pale and horrified. He'd ruined Ms. Shào's displays far too often, especially in his orphan days.  
            A burly woman stormed out, spectacles rested on her nose. She shook her fist at Viro, screaming unintelligible words. She shook the ground with every step as she raced after the boy. Viro was sprinting through the labyrinth of Republic City to escape her wrath.  
            He found himself near the outskirts of the city. The chatter of people, the rolling of street cars, and the roaring music was nearly impossible to hear. Viro only heard the vigorous lapping of water, the steam of the boats, and... _screaming_?  
            Viro's head shot up and his feet slowed. He listened to the cry closely. The panic in the breathing alarmed the boy. He chased after the sound. He turned corners and sprinted through the maze of alleyways until he found the horrific scene.  
            A mugger was forcing a mother on to her knees. A boy, no older than seven, was screaming for his mother. She was now on the ground, her neck folding backwards as her mouth hung open to the sky. Her head was enveloped in a large ball of air.  
            Viro was reminded of his mother and father. He remembered the terror of watching them die before him. That drove Viro into a protective mode he had never felt before—a mode that he was never _allowed_ to feel.  
            He surged forth, his feet skidding across the asphalt. His hands flew forward and grabbed the mugger's arm roughly. He yanked the arm and away, breaking the focus of the mugger. The air ball dissipated into the atmosphere. The woman gasped and urged her son to alert the authorities.  
            The mugger frowned and jerked away from Viro. A gust of wind sent the boy flying back. He skidded across the cement, tearing his pants and shirt.  
            Viro groaned but felt adrenaline course through his veins. He pulled himself up, following the mugger who was now chasing the boy. Viro planted his feet in the ground and shoved his fist forward violently.  
            A wave of rock cascaded forth. The mugger was thrown to the ground by Viro's rock wave. Viro watched the little boy run to find help for his mother, and smiled.  
            The relief, however, was short lived.  
            The mugger blew the rock away. The shards flew through the sky and penetrated buildings, trees, and the ground. Viro felt a lump build deep within his body. He froze.  
            "You!" the mugger shouted, "you 'oughta be smarter kid! You 'oughta keep that stubby nose out of everyone's business!" The mugger stared at Viro's terror-stricken face. The young boy had no color left in his body. All the blood had surged to his heart and brain, forcing him to make some sort of decision.  
            The mugger just chuckled, "You won't be any trouble soon enough."  
            Soon everything surrounding Viro fell into a haze. He was encased in the ball of air. His mouth forced open as the oxygen was ripped from his lungs. The boy struggled, his breath quickened and his body tremored. He wanted to bend and free himself but the lack of oxygen was causing his entire existence to shudder and fade.  
            Then he was fine.  
            He was hovering, his eyes wide and emitting rays of silver light. His entire body was radiating a white glow that nearly blinded the mugger (or maybe it was just fear). However, the mugger knew all too well that Viro was in the avatar state— _Viro_ _was the avatar_.  
            The airbender was pummeled to the asphalt by a flurry of water, earth, air, and fire. The merciless attack of the Avatar sent the mugger scrambling to escape. The unrelenting striking became far too much for the woman to watch. She stumbled forth, minimal strength had returned to her, and she stood in front of the mugger. She was shortly pelted by the elements but soon it settled.  
            Something deep within Viro, within the Avatar state, told him to stop. He tumbled to the ground. It took him a few seconds to register what had happened.  
            He stared, in a daze, at the woman who guarded the mugger. The mugger had left already. However, the woman didn't seem to mind. Instead she was staring at Viro in awe—the same awe everyone at the orphanage had stared at him in. He felt uneasy.  
            "What?" he uttered, more defensively than he had planned.  
            "You...you're the avatar! But you're so young, like Aang! Oh, this is _wonderful_!" the woman exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She told Viro animatedly about what she had witnessed, and soon Viro was in the same state of awe as she was.  
            However, he noted a fresh wound had opened upon her arm. His eyes widened, and his awe faded. He rushed toward her, and apologized profusely.  
            "I...I didn't mean to hurt you!" he stammered and reached forth to inspect the wound. "I…. I'm new. I haven't practiced any of the avatar stuff. I'm sorry."  
            The woman smiled, waving the Avatar away. "It's fine, I just didn't want to poor man to die."  
            Viro was impressed by the woman's forgive—  
            "He needs to be kept alive to be thrown into prison."  
            "Oh," the boy murmured under his breath. He chuckled awkwardly, stumbling to his feet. He offered a hand for the woman and helped her up. "Do you need help? Like, with the injury? Or, I could get a doctor?"  
            She shook her head. "My son, he will be back soon with the police. I will tell them everything." Viro gulped. The woman grinned, "except _that_."  
            "Thank you," he breathed, relieved.  
            "Now, run along. I'm sure your parents will be wanting you home before sunset."  
            Viro gazed up. Evening casted across the sky. _Bolin is worried, Jaya too,_ he thought. He thanked the woman again, before stumbling off. He bumped into a woman, a police officer. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled.  
            The woman just smiled, and nodded towards the boy, as if to excuse him. She watched as he bounded down the sidewalk. The grin soon turned malicious as she propelled herself across the city using the metal ropes attached to her armor. She was gone just as quick as Viro was.  
            Viro passed through the park, and stared up at the statues of Aang and Korra. He smiled. "I think, I think I can really do this," he said softly, staring at his predecessors with admiration and determination. "I really _can_ do this."  
            And with the confidence pulsating through his body, he sprinted home, excited to tell his family of his adventures and his growing self-confidence.  
〜〜〜  
"You know, that I love each and every one of you," Bolin announced, standing in front of all the kids of the orphanage. He had his arms folded across his chest as he stared at the kids with a stern gaze they were not used to.  
            "However," his exhale was deep and aggravated—it unsettled the children even more, "The way you kids have been acting around Viro is ridiculous! He is still the same boy that you all played with! The same boy who helped many of you earthbenders to, well, earthbend! The same boy who played that ridiculous dragon prank on each one of you! Viro is still the same kid. He hasn't changed."  
            "Except," Jun interjected, "he can _firebend_!"  
            Bolin sighed, "okay, yes, Viro can bend more than one element—that's what the _Avatar_ can do, but besides that, Viro has not changed!"  
            The kids in the orphanage erupted in their own conversations. Some were protesting, others were agreeing, but mostly everyone was still unclear on how to act.  
            Nalani saw the troubled faces, and inhaled sharply before stepping forward. "It's not that we're trying to be disrespectful or standoffish or rude to Viro," she spoke softly, but her compassion clearly resonated in her gentle tone, "it's just...we feel... _inadequate_."  
            She didn't dare look her father in the eye, she focused her icy blue eyes on the ground. She could already feel Bolin's heartbreak.  
            "It's hard. We've never had much. Never really _meant_ much to anyone. Now, though, we have the _Avatar_ , a powerful, _meaningful_ human being who should be somewhere better—somewhere that isn't here." She swallowed, shifting her gaze to her thin, mocha fingers. They fiddled with the ends of her long ebony braid. She hated how her dad was feeling. He must have felt awful, and that filled the girl with fear that he would come to despise her and the orphanage.  
            Instead, Bolin was tearful. He was sniffling and his light emerald eyes were glassy. Tears streaked his cheeks as he approached the group of kids with his strong arms outstretched. Soon the entire orphanage was being embraced. It was a large group hug, but it made them feel important.  
            "We promise to apologize," a kid said.  
            "Yeah, and act normally too!" another piped up.  
            Bolin smiled. He had moved around the perimeter of the group hug so he could embrace each and every child. He wanted everyone to feel wanted— _needed_. He just wanted to smother every kid in love, give  each one his undivided attention, and help them believe in their abilities and their potential. He wanted—  
            "I'm back," Viro announced, his tone is exuding confidence, and a large grin is plastered upon his face. "You'll _never_ believe—"  
            "My son!" Bolin exclaimed, running towards the boy quickly. He nearly tackled him with a hug and sobbed into the young boy's shoulder. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"  
            Before Viro could respond, the entire orphanage seems to rattle as the kids apologized profusely for their previous actions. The boy smiled gently and patted his adoptive father's back.  
            "Thanks uncle," he said, gently pushing him off. "And thanks everyone else. But that doesn't matter because I have a story to tell you!"  
            Soon everyone, even Bolin and Opal, were sitting on the floor. They listened attentively as Viro spoke of his adventure and his fight.  
            Although most seemed impressed, Jaya listened with fear in her eyes and anxiety in her heart. It was her duty to protect her brother. It had always been her duty. However, hearing her brother and his tale, she felt unnecessary.  
            He could protect himself now. How significant was she to his life?  
            Jaya stood quietly. She decided she had had enough. She slowly slipped out of the room silently. She heaved sad sigh as she treaded towards her bedroom with a heavy heart. She shut the door behind her and tumbled on to the bed. She stuffed her face in the pillow.  
            "I don't want him to grow up," she whispered.  
〜〜〜  
Ekta wasn’t expecting a report this late in the day, and she looked up in irritation when the officer knocked on her door. If it was Mako asking for another favour for his bleeding-heart brother…  
            "Come in," Ekta called, trying to sound as stern as possible, and couldn’t help but be relieved when the officer who walked in was not Mako, but one of her metal-benders. The officer, a woman, and one of the younger officers on the force, was red in the face, and looked as though she had been rushing here from wherever she had been. Ekta raised an eyebrow. In all likelihood, she was supposed to still be on patrol. Something had made her run here.  
            "Chief," the officer said, "you aren’t going to believe this."  
            "What? That you’re reporting yourself for slacking on the job?" Ekta shot at her, purely out of habit. In honesty, she was curious to know why the officer had come running here, what had made her decide to abandon her patrol.  
            She got her answer quickly enough.  
            "I found the Avatar," the officer said breathlessly.  
            This revelation was met with silence.  
            "How do you know?" Ekta asked eventually. "Are you absolutely certain? Look," she said, standing as the young officer took an uncertain step back, "I can’t go to Renzin with wrong information. Are you one hundred percent, absolutely certain that you found the Avatar?" Then she slowed herself. "Tell me exactly what you saw."  
            She listened carefully as the officer described the attack by the mugger, and how the young boy had intervened, almost dying, and then suddenly becoming rejuvenated—with glowing white eyes.  
            "The Avatar state," Ekta breathed.  
            "Yes," the officer agreed. "I didn’t get his name, but I followed him after he ran off. It looks like he lives at the orphanage."  
            Ekta clenched her fists. Of course he did. Of course the Avatar would be one of the street rats at Bolin’s home for crooked kids.  
            "And after I retrieved that information I immediately came back to inform you, ma’am," the officer was finishing, standing at attention.  
            Ekta waved her hand, putting the woman at ease. "Yes, yes. You’ve done good work, officer. Thank you." She snapped her fingers and gestured toward the door, and the woman took the hint and made to exit.  
            Ekta rolled her olive green eyes, giving into the unspoken desire for reward. "And take the night off," she added. The officer smiled and made off down the hallway, an extra bounce in her step.  
            So. The Avatar had been found. That changed Ekta’s job a little bit. She wondered what Renzin would have her do now.  
            She quickly went to the phone and began negotiating with the operator about a call to the Air Temple. Little did she know that her co-chief, Mako, had stopped his paperwork and was carefully listening to every word she spoke, his ear to the wall. He blinked in shock as he removed himself. The Avatar, at Bolin’s orphanage? He shook his head. He would have to pay his brother a visit. Tomorrow, he would. Ekta would never have to know.  
            The Avatar, in Republic City again? He tried to settle back into his paperwork, but couldn’t quite do it. The Avatar, at Bolin’s orphanage. Things never went well as soon as word got out about things like that.  
            He _had_ to talk to his brother.  


 


	2. Adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, sorry this took so long. We both were really caught up with school work but hey! Better late than never, right?

Renzin hung up the phone and couldn't help but laugh to herself. So, already the Avatar had been found. The poor boy. He wasn't very discreet, was he? It was only this morning that Renzin had sensed him actualizing.

Then again, the boy was young and stupid, and probably didn't realize what a large secret he had to keep. And why should he? The Avatar was revered as a hero everywhere in the world. Renzin sneered as she walked out onto the temple balcony and gazed over the twilit mountainside. The boy was probably enjoying celebrations in his honour already. 

Republic City. Renzin smirked. Of course, she had guessed that he was still there. The place was a labyrinth, almost impossible to escape. And apparently he had found a home at an orphanage—one that Ekta apparently had issues with, judging from the way her voice had grown bitter even over the phone.

Renzin absently twirled her finger, sending a miniature spiral of air up into the sky, spinning floating leaves in the wind. She had known that the Avatar had discovered himself, and she had known that this meant that she would find him, but she hadn't known that he was going to make it so easy.

She smiled, the picture of fulfillment. This was good. She always felt better when she was busy.

"Enjoy your freedom while it lasts," she murmured to the darkening horizon. The boy was probably asleep right now. He was young—almost too simple an opponent. But then again, prey was always easier to catch before they knew they were being hunted. She would have to be careful, so it would stay that way. "Soon you'll be mine."

She turned and strode back into the temple, making a straight line for the phone. There was work to be done.

〜〜〜

A blast of fire and the exclamation, "Bolin! What the flameo?" woke the half-asleep children. The entrance to the orphanage was burnt beyond saving, and stepping over the remains was a frantic Mako. His usually gelled hair was floppy and messy. He was panting as he approached Bolin, Opal, and Jaya, who had stumbled out of the kitchen in a hurry.

"Mako?" Bolin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why are—"

Mako grabbed his younger brother by his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. Jaya blinked. She’d never seen Mako without his composure.

"Bo," Mako said, his eyes wide, "the Avatar is in your orphanage!"

"Oh, yeah—"

"We already knew that," Opal interjected. She didn't seem pleased with Mako. "How are you _Mako_?" She was seething through a forced smile. "I hope you're doing better than our burnt door!"

Mako's hand flew up to the back of his neck as he averted his gaze. "I can fix—wait, you knew?" he asked, his hand falling to his side again. "Why didn't you tell me, Bo?"

"Oh, it must've slipped my mind…." Bolin mumbled lamely, casting his gaze to the ground. 

Mako sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should've called," he grumbled. 

"Yes, you _should_ have," Opal sneered, her arms crossed her chest, "because then you wouldn't have burned down our door for the _fourth_ time." 

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'll—"

"Uncle Mako!" Viro and his sisters yelled, bounding down the corridor happily. 

Everyone except Jaya hugged Mako tightly. She only waved, disinterested. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Have you finally decided to take Bolin's offer to live here and not in your office?" She, Avani, and Opal sputtered with laughter.

Mako's thick eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arms. "No, I'm—"

"You should have breakfast with us!" Nalani said, grinning widely. She pulled on Mako's arm, dragging him to the dining room. 

"Anyone who burns our door down _four times_ is not allowed to eat breakfast with us until he repairs the door!" Opal snapped.

Bolin chuckled awkwardly and rested his hands on Viro's shoulders. "Actually," he said calmly, trying to ease the tension, "Mako's here because he heard that the Avatar is here."

Jaya furrowed her brows, and stepped towards her brother threateningly. "What? How?" she asked Mako, but pointedly looked at Viro.

Viro averted his eyes, shrugging lamely.

Mako explained, "My co-chief heard from an officer who saw a guy in the Avatar—"

" _What_?" Jaya spat, now glaring at her younger brother. "How could you be so careless? You said _no one_ saw you, except for that woman and the mugger!"

Viro had jerked away from Bolin and narrowed his eyes at his sister. "I didn't know! You aren't really aware of your surroundings when you're in the Avatar state!"

"This is why you can't go anywhere alone!"

"Jaya!" Bolin and Opal snapped.

The girl inhaled sharply, realizing what she had said. She quickly resigned. She watched her brother's hurt expression and couldn't bear to look at him anymore. She ran a hand through her tight curls, trying to find words to apologize.

Mako stood silent, his copper eyes wide as he looked between Jaya and Viro. " _Wait_ ," he said slowly, " _you're_ the _Avatar_?"

"Um, I guess? I mean, yeah, I am…." The young boy responded uncomfortably.

"That's great, it is. Korra was a great Avatar, and I'm sure she will be a...great...mentor."

"Don't lie to my son!" Opal snapped.

"Viro," Bolin interjected quickly, "why don't you tell Mako about what happened over breakfast."

" _What_?" Opal blurted. "Did you not hear—"

"Why don't I help you and Avani set up the tables, darling?" he smiled, an urgency in his grin.

His wife only rolled her eyes, "whatever you want, _dear_."

Avani awkwardly followed her parents as Nalani, Jaya, and Mako were led by Viro to the dining hall. Viro spoke animatedly about his adventures and went through every movement in excruciating detail. 

Jaya couldn't bear listening to the story anymore. She never actually heard the ending of that very story last night, and she never planned on it.

She didn't want to hear how independent her brother was becoming.

〜〜〜

Everyone was gathered in the vast dining hall of the orphanage. The chatter was loud and animated as all the children conversed about their nightmares or dreams and their plans for the day. However, Viro seemed to be the loudest—to Jaya, he certainly seemed the proudest.

There was a loud clang on the table that startled Jaya back into reality. She straightened her back and immediately eyed her brother. He was shaking the table from his animated hand gestures.

He was speaking to a now relaxed and content Mako. Jaya wouldn't be so calm around those flailing arms of Viro's. "And I was floating in the air, it was so weird!" 

Jaya scoffed lightly, speaking under her breath, "It's not weird. Your head is always in the clouds."

" _Jaya_ ," Bolin whispered, his tone terse and disapproving. 

Viro ignored his sister and continued, "And I don't know what happened besides the floating but like apparently the woman saw my eyes glow—"

"You might as well have just told the entire world that you were the Avatar. Save some time and effort," Jaya muttered. 

"Jaya, stop," Bolin warned again. 

Viro huffed and glared at his sister before pressing on, "But also, I wonder if my Avatar State was as powerful as—"

"You don't need more power. You're already screwing up a lot."

"Okay, Jaya, that's it!" Bolin snapped and stood up. "You need to get some air." He shooed her out of her seat and brought her to the backyard. 

He watched as she sat on the bench quietly. He had never seen her so frustrated. "Why do you keep interrupting Viro and saying awful things?" he asked. 

"He shouldn't be proud of what he did," Jaya said, crossing her arms. 

"He helped that woman and her son."

"He basically told the entire city that he's the Avatar!"

"And that's okay. People would find out soon."

"That doesn't matter! He isn't ready right now! He isn't ready for what's gonna happen! Korra was ready!"

"Jaya, every Avatar is different." Bolin said gently, sitting next to his daughter. "But, I think Viro is ready, but—"

"He isn't."

"—you're not ready," Bolin finished. 

Jaya looked at her father incredulously. " _What_?"

"It's okay to want to protect Viro, but—"

"No, it's not okay, _uncle_. It's not okay, and you don't understand that because you've never been in my position! You've never had to take care of your younger sibling because your parents died! You never had to find the weirdest and probably illegal ways to get money and food just so you and your brother could live! You never had to be the one in charge of your brother because you had Mako!"

Bolin sighed and looked down at his hands, fiddling with his thumbs. After a moment, his face lit up.

"I'll bring someone who understands," he told Jaya softly and patted her head. 

Jaya rolled her eyes and watched as her adoptive father left. She knew exactly who he was going to bring and she didn't like it.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Mako approached her.

"Um," Mako said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "Bolin wanted me to talk to you?"

The girl inhaled sharply. "I don't want to."

"That's fine." Mako sat down next to her on the bench. He crossed his arms and leaned back. He glanced over at his niece. Jaya said nothing.

The silence between the two was awkward to say the least. It made Mako uncomfortable and that made Jaya glad. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to freeze time and keep Viro in her life. She wanted the time where he needed her to stay. It gave her a purpose. She needed a purpose. 

The girl's breath hitched in her throat. She didn't want to believe that her brother was the only reason she lived. The only reason she was even around. What would _her_ life be without—? No. She couldn't think of that.

She exhaled. She glanced over at Mako. He looked like he hated this situation. She averted her gaze to the ground. This wasn't fair to Mako. He was a police officer. He had a job. She was wasting his time. She breathed deeply. 

Mako could help. Jaya knew it. 

She swallowed. "You know," she started quietly, "I don't want to be mean to Viro."

Mako straighten up, surprised that she was actually talking to him. "Oh, well, you just seemed worried. It's not okay, but, uh, all siblings can be mean to each other. I was mean to Bolin sometimes."

"Like how you didn't really help him with Eska?"

The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, nobody knew what was going on at that time."

"I don't know what's going on." Jaya murmured, running her beige skinned hand through her curly mass of hair. "He's never not wanted to be with me. Like, after our parents died he never left me. I had to be there for him, and I thought he always wanted that. I've been responsible for him. I want my birth parents to be watching me and smile and be thankful Viro is in good hands." She paused, only realizing now that her vision was all blurry. 

She inhaled sharply and wiped her eyes. "I'm responsible. If he gets hurt because I'm not with him...it'll be _my_ fault. If he runs off and never comes back it means that I did something wrong. If he di—" she stopped herself. She shouldn't say that—let alone _think_ of that. "I...I just want him to be safe."

It was overwhelming.

"I get it," Mako said, looking back at the ground. "It's hard when you have to be more of a parent than a brother—or, uh, sister for you. But...you have to put enough trust into Viro. Even if he does something wrong or joins some corrupt organization, you should believe in him. Believe that he isn't trying to do something wrong. He may think it's the right thing but he just doesn't know better. You have to let him make mistakes and learn. He's gonna get more independent. He's going to have a life that involves you less and less. It's okay. He'll be okay."

Jaya looked up at Mako. "Uncle Mako," she said, "I don't think we've ever talked this long."

He looked at her rather annoyed, an eyebrow raised. "Were you even listening to what I was saying?" 

"Yeah," she smiled, "thanks."

"Oh, yeah. No problem." He patted her head stiffly. 

Jaya grin widen. He was so awkward sometimes. She patted her uncle's head with the same stiffness in return. He always seemed reluctant about hugs. Although, so was she. 

Jaya pulled away, dropping her hand in the process. She stood up and started heading back inside. She stopped just as her hand rested on the door handle. She looked over at her uncle. "You did well with Bolin. I'm glad he's my adoptive dad." And with those words she left briskly. 

〜〜〜

It was a nice day in Republic City. The sun was out, there was a refreshing breeze wafting in the air. Jun, Viro, and Jaya walked leisurely down the street. Jun and Viro were having an animated discussion which Jaya was listening to silently, with an amused smile.

"No," Viro was explaining, "listen, you don't understand, eel-hounds are cold-blooded, so if she was somewhere cold, then it would be harder for her—"

Jun interrupted, waving his hands "Are you kidding me? Maimu could beat a polar bear dog on strength alone, it doesn't matter where she is—"

"Okay, look, why does everyone think she's this gigantic monstrous—"

"Add fire and she's a dragon! Remember the prank?"

"Yeah, okay, to a _six-year-old_ she's giant—"

As much as Jaya was enjoying listening to Viro futilely defend his pet, they'd been out a while, and Aunt was expecting the errands done soon. So Jaya, readily taking on the role of the responsible one, was about to suggest that perhaps it was time that they went to the store and actually did what they had sent them out to do in the first place, when Jun abruptly stopped in his tracks to stare at something on the wall of a store.

"Uh, Jun?" Viro said, hanging back and trying to get the attention of his friend, who had become spellbound by whatever poster was on the brick wall. "You okay?"

Then Jun broke into a smile. "You see this?" he asked, gesturing to the poster. Viro looked closer, and Jaya peered over Viro's shoulder at the poster.

It was an advertisement for pro-bending tryouts. One of the teams, the Savage Sugar Gliders, was looking for a firebending member.

"Uh… so?" Viro asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"So?" Jun looked at Viro like he was an idiot. "So pro-bending is _awesome_! And they're looking for firebenders!" His hand gestures were getting bigger and wilder the longer he talked. " _I'm_ a firebender!"

"I wouldn't have guessed," Viro deadpanned, and Jaya snorted.

"Oh." Jun was suddenly giving Viro that crafty smile that Jaya had never approved of. "And _you're_ a firebender." He grabbed Viro's shoulders, breaking into a brilliant grin. "We could both try out!"

"First of all," Viro said, chuckling a little to hide something like uneasiness, "I'm not really a firebender. I'm kind of just some guy who can firebend." Before Jun could protest, he added, "Second of all, don't you think you're kinda young to be a professional athlete?"

Jaya nodded approvingly, but Jun made an indignant noise in his throat. "Since when does that matter?" he demanded. "If you're good, you're good. And you and I"—he threw an arm around Viro's shoulder with a sideways grin—"we're good."

Viro laughed, despite himself. Then Jaya stepped in. "You are not trying out for pro-bending."

Jun looked at her as if he'd forgotten she was there. "Aw, come on," he whined. "Think of it as another errand. Opal keeps saying I need a hobby, anyway."

"I don't think this is what she meant," Jaya replied, rolling her eyes. "You're not trying out for pro-bending, and Viro _definitely_ isn't."

"Why not?" It was Jun who said it, challenging, but Jaya didn't really like the way Viro looked back at her, like he was waiting for an answer too.

"Because it's stupid," Jaya said, using her reasonable voice. "And because Viro, apparently, doesn't know how many people saw him glowing like a firefly-spider last night, so maybe he shouldn't be out in public for very long? Or did you even think of that when you dragged him out here with you?"

"Jaya," Viro warned, and she looked at him in surprise. She didn't hear that tone from him very often.

"Don't worry," Jun said, apparently not noticing the tension between the siblings. "I haven't forgotten about Hotman Viro. But, well, come on." He punched Viro's arm companionably. "He'll be fine! I mean, he's the Ava"—at Viro and Jaya's look of panic, he seemed to realize where he was and quickly changed what he was saying—"Ava…iator." He nodded, as if that was a perfectly normal thing to say.

Jaya slapped her forehead with her palm. Thankfully, none of the passersby seemed to be listening to the conversation of the three teenagers.

Then Jun, apparently on a roll, continued, "Besides, what if it's a sign?"

Jaya blinked. Viro seemed equally confused. "A sign?"

"Sure!" Jun seemed to be warming up to this idea. "Like, Avatar Korra was a pro-bender, right? Maybe…" he wiggled his fingers in the air ominously, his grin big and ridiculous, "maybe his past life is calling him. Right, Viro? Hearing voices yet?"

Viro shoved Jun good-naturedly. "Only one. It's yours, it never shuts up."

Jun laughed, but Jaya was not so easily amused.

"There's going to be trouble," she insisted. "You know that, right? Pro-bending is known for its corruption. And you're just a couple of kids."

"We are not," Viro said, his teasing tone quickly becoming snappish. "We can take care of ourselves."

Jaya frowned at him. Why was he being like this? "Look, I'm just saying that…" Then she raised her hands in surrender, giving up mid-sentence. "Fine. Do you what you want. I'm just the older sister. I've only protected you my whole life. What do I know, right?"

Viro's expression darkened, and he looked like he was going to argue, but Jun managed to speak first. "Great!" he said, either not noticing the expressions the siblings were casting at each other, or pretending not to. "We'll go after we talk to Mr. Liu about fixing the door. And then we'll try out!" He punched his fist in the air excitedly, and a small jet of flame shot from his hand into the sky.

"Jun!" Viro and Jaya both said sharply.

Jun gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Viro dragged Jun away from the poster, muttering about how he had to stop doing that. Jaya kept pace at his side.

"Besides," Viro added, "there's no _we_. _You'll_ try out. I'll help you put out the fires afterward."

Jun grinned. "Why, what's wrong, you scared?"

"Yeah, Jun," Viro replied, leaning an elbow on the shorter boy's shoulder with a grin, "or maybe I'd rather pick on someone my own size."

"Low blow, man."

"It would have to be if it could hit you, wouldn't it?"

Jun made some joking comeback, but Jaya wasn't listening anymore. Viro had ignored her. That almost never happened. She didn't like that feeling very much.

Viro looked at Jaya, saw her cold look, and bumped her shoulder gently. "Come on," he said, almost apologetically. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Jaya rolled her eyes to the sky and wished for patience. "Fine," she said. "Whatever." She listened as Viro shrugged and continued the animated conversation with Jun. She didn't find it nearly so amusing anymore.

〜〜〜

Jun walked down the hall to the training room confidently. His steps were loud, his arms swung with exaggeration, and his wild mass of spiky black hair kept shifting with each step. His face was lit with the largest smile, whereas Viro and Jaya trudged behind sporting large scowls.

The girl crossed her arms, studying the corridor with narrowed eyes. The odor was displeasing. The walls were unpleasant. The floors were repugnant. The entire training hall was seemingly unkempt and completely unsuitable for being around and breathing. Jaya suspected that there was a mold problem. It was wishful thinking. She didn't want to believe that any human—or _humans_ —could ever produce a smell that... _pungent_. She covered her nose with her sleeve, breathing shallowly.

Jaya watched the two boys in front of her. Her brother was angrier than she expected, and Jun was happier than she'd ever seen him—granted, she never paid much attention to him anyway. She had never seen anyone so excited to hug beige walls that were chipping and peeling.

She switched focus on her brother who seemed just as displeased with the smell as she was. He, however, was far more fascinated with the hallway. She assumed it was because of Korra, uncle, and Mako having all built their friendships here. It was interesting, sure, but all Jaya could do was judge them. She couldn't believe that uncle or Mako or Korra could even—

"Viro!" Jun shouted suddenly. Both Viro and Jaya stumbled to a stop. "Can you believe this? These are the walls that all the pro-benders have touched, leaned, or brooded against!" Jun spoke animatedly, shaking Viro excitedly by his shoulders.

Jaya raised an eyebrow. Jun was too easily impressed. 

Jun gasped loudly and excitedly as he briskly tossed Viro aside. Jaya fumbled, already bracing herself to catch Viro if he tripped, stumbled, and fell backwards. 

She grabbed his arm instinctively as he leaned back more. However, Viro jerked away. He glared at Jaya. " _Stop it_ ," he hissed. 

Jaya furrowed her thick eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Fine," she muttered and stepped away from her brother. She watched as her brother stepped towards his friend who was caressing a discolored and water damaged bench. She grimaced. 

Jun squealed with joy. "These are the benches they sit on! Where they have those deep team conversations, the heart to hearts, and where they all hug it out after! This is where they all chill after and before matches! Isn't this amazing, Viro?" 

"It sure is," the Avatar smiled, although his tone was not at all happy and more uncomfortable. Neither he or Jaya felt okay about Jun touching so many questionable objects with questionable stains and damages. 

The two siblings continued to follow Jun who was skipping down the hall eagerly. The mood was entirely different ahead of Jaya and Viro. The two were locked in a cloud of tension and frustration. 

Jaya wanted to talk to her brother. She wanted to ask him why he had brushed her off. Why he was so annoyed with her help. Why he kept pulling away from her. Except the only words they she uttered were, "This is dumb."

Viro groaned, glaring over his shoulder. "Then go home Jaya."

"I can't leave you alone."

"I'm _fine_."

"No, you're with Jun."

"Jun is a good bender."

"Just because Mako trained him doesn't mean he's good."

Viro turned to his sister, clearly exasperated. "Well, _I'm_ a good bender. I'm the Avatar."

Jaya snorted. "Sure, let more people know you're the Avatar! That's totally fine!"

"Jaya, why are you so—"

Suddenly the entire hallway was filled with a loud squeal. The argument fell and the siblings both stared at Jun. His eyes were nearly falling out of his skull and his mouth hung down to the ground. The stragglers stumbled up to the boy, peering over his shoulders. 

The Savage Sugar Gliders. 

"I _love_ you guys!" Jun shouted excitedly, bounding towards the pro-benders with his arms outstretched.

The earthbending pro-bender stopped Jun immediately with a wall of earth. Jaya and Viro sighed, watching the poor firebender. "Look," the earthbender spoke as she lowered the wall carefully, "I'm sure you're our number one fan or whatever, but right now we're holding tryouts. So...if you aren't here for that then you can—"

Jun ran up to the earthbender and grabs her hand. He shakes it enthusiastically. "I'm fire and I bend Jun!" he grinned. Jaya snorted and Viro laughed. The firebender turned red. "I-I mean, I'm Jun and I firebend."

The earthbender chuckled and pulled her hand back. "Ok," she smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm Amita. I'm the one that keeps everyone in line."

"She's the stick in the mud," a man sniggered. Amita glared at him. The waterbender cleared his throat and adjusted his braided ponytail. "Uh, anyways, I'm Sikku. Nice to meet you." 

Jun reached his hand out but suddenly a gust of wind blew the waterbender off his feet. He rolled across the ground and soon a short girl landed in front of Jun. She was sitting on a ball made of air. 

The girl smiled, cocking her head. "Hi, so you're the new guy?"

"Yes! I mean, uh, not yet. I haven't tried out yet but I hope so. You're all nice and I—" Jun stopped himself. He inhaled sharply and held his hand out. "I'm Jun."

The girl moved his hand out of the way and hugged him. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Yun. We must be long lost siblings or something," she laughed and pulled away. "I can't believe how similar we are! We're both the same height, we're both Fire Nation, and—"

" _Yun_ ," Amita said sternly and pulled the airbender back, "leave him alone. Let's get ready for the try outs." She looked at Jun and smiled, "They'll start in a minute. You can go get support or whatever from your friends."

Jun nodded and spun on his heel, bounding towards Viro and Jaya with the biggest smile on his face. 

Jaya raised an eyebrow as Jun ran towards to them. She couldn't understand why he was so happy since he openly made a fool of himself. But, that was also just his normal self. She looked over at her brother who was hugging his friend and patting him on the back.

"You'll do fine, Jun." Viro said. "Plus, once you're part of the team you'll get to be part of all those deep team heart to hearts on the bench or whatever."

"You can't guarantee that," Jaya muttered, crossing her arms. 

"Could you _not_?" 

"Not what? Tell him the truth?"

"Could you not ruin someone's dream?" Viro snapped, pulling away from his friend. 

"Uh, Viro?" Jun said meekly, not wanting a fight to erupt between the two siblings.

Jaya glared at her brother. "Being the Avatar is not a dream, it's a duty to everyone. It's a _real_ job. It isn't frivolous like pro-bending!"

"Well, this is going to mean just as much to everyone else!"

Jun interjected, "Guys, stop it!" but Jaya shoved him aside. 

"No, it isn't. This is what's wrong with you! You keep treating this Avatar thing so lightly! People depend on the Avatar not pro-benders!"

"Well nobody needs to depend on anyone! I don't need to depend on you!"

Jaya inhaled sharply. "Viro—"

"VIRO!" Jun screamed, his voice filled with terror. 

The two siblings quickly looked over to see Jun dodging a flurry of water, air, and earth discs. Viro swallowed, stepping forward. He had to help his friend. However, before he could run to help Jun, Jaya grabbed his arm. 

"Don't," she warned. "It's probably some stupid training."

"He's getting _attacked_!"

Jaya furrowed her brows, and looked at the pro-benders. Their smiles were not of malicious intent. Neither were their giggles. " _Viro_ , this is the tryouts."

"What? No."

The Avatar watched the pro-benders closely. They seemed to be having fun. He wondered if Jun was—One look at Jun and all anyone could see was confusion and terror. He had no idea what was happening, but he was good at evading.

Jun never seemed like much of a threat, but he had always been fast. He definitely was _not_ graceful and agile, but his speed was remarkable nonetheless. Viro watched as his friend jumped over and away from streams of water, spun away from gusts of wind, and sent blasts of fire towards earth discs.

The pro-benders pressed on, their sequence of attack now faster and harder to dodge. Jun looked overwhelmed, but Viro had faith his friend could hold out—at least long enough until Jaya got distracted so he could go help his friend. 

The firebender swung his leg towards the trio, a long blast of fire shot across the room. Sikku eliminated the flame with a harsh slice of water. Unfortunately, it was too late, causing Amita to stumble and Yun to fall to the ground. He noticed the burn on her knuckles and furrowed his brows. He stepped back to help the girl.

Amita fumbled forward, planting herself firmly before Jun. She pulled her arms up, the discs rising with her, and flung them forward. Six earth discs flew towards the firebender, and Viro knew within an instant his friend wouldn't block them all. 

The Avatar ran forward, Jaya shouting from behind, but he ignored her. He pulled his arm back, feeling a warmth harnessing in his palm, and furled his fingers into a fist. A burst of heat released from his fist and broke through several of the earth discs. Jun's own flame punch shattered the rest. 

"What is this? Two firebenders?" Amita inquired, breathing heavily. "You trying out?" She was staring at Viro intently, and soon the rest of the Savage Sugar Gliders were too. 

Viro looked at the group and shrugged. "I...I didn't plan on—"

"No, he isn't." Jaya said, walking towards him. "He's just—"

Jun grabbed his friend's arm, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "He's just nervous! He's hotman Viro! He's ready now!" He announced, grinning. "Right Viro?"

Viro's chartreuse eyes widened. He looked over at his sister who stopped in her tracks. She was thoroughly unimpressed. He turned to his friend. His blue eye and gold eye shining with joy and excitement. He gazed at the pro-benders. They seemed fun. He wanted to have fun. "Yeah," he said, "is two against three okay?"

Amita smiled, clearly amused by the turn of events. "Of course"—she ran a hand through her choppy dark brown chin-length hair—"just remember only one of you gets the spot. Got it?"

"Got it," the boys responded simultaneously.

Viro sighed, stepping away from Jun and shuffling behind him. He didn't dare look over at his sister, because he could already feel her glaring daggers and disapproving stance. Instead he focused forward, watching the three pro-benders ready themselves. Viro looked at Jun, his legs bent gently and his arms up and blocking his face. He suddenly felt flustered. 

He was an earthbender. He wasn't a firebender. He didn't know the technique. He didn't know the stance. It wasn't the same as earth so he couldn't move the same.

He inhaled sharply. He had to do what was comfortable. He assumed a rigid pose, with the entirety of his weight and power channeling down his wide set leg stance. He pulled his arms back and formed fists on either side. It was weird. It felt wrong, and he knew Amita sensed its perplexing nature. 

"Ready?" she called. The boys nodded. "Great."

Viro felt overwhelmed all at once. Air began to swirl and knock him off his feet. Water rushed towards him at an alarming rate. He quickly dodged, rolling out of the way. 

He tried to retaliate with a kick of fire but the flame fell short and barely managed to travel a few inches. He could sense Jun's worry and sighed. He shouldn't have agreed. 

He continued to dodge while Jun deflected nearly every attack. 

He was looking worn, and his breath was uneven and quick. Viro felt worse. He had to help his friend. It was an individual tryout, but he wanted Jun to focus more on his moves than on protecting him. 

Yun raised her arms, pinwheeling them until she accumulated enough force to thrust the air forward. Viro planted himself, his arms pulling back and soon he was punching two significantly large flames forward. The fire broke through the wind, and hurtled towards the airbender. She quickly evaded only to be hit by Jun. 

Viro smiled slightly. His confidence rose sharply and he prepared himself for another attack. 

Amita slammed her foot down, causing several discs at once to pop up. Viro was in awe. It was tough to control so many earth discs at once. It wasn't allowed in traditional pro-bending due to its tough mastery, but Viro wished it was. It was fascinating to see her wield them with such finesse.

The girl punched forward, two discs flying forward. Viro deflected with a messy and unconcentrated flame kick. His balance wavered and he knew Amita was already sending forth her next blow. The Avatar had barely any time to react, but he ducked just in time. The loud clatter of the disc smashing filled the room. 

Viro stabilized himself, realizing Amita was pulling more force into her every swing. He swallowed, and tried to drive a powerful flame forth. Instead nothing released. His eyes widened and he leaped away. 

This left Amita clear, and Jun pulled both his arms back, the heat forming in his palms. A thick flame emerged, connecting with both palms. He wound his arms around, forming it into a ball before thrusting it forth. He managed to catch the girl off balance and allowed Viro to send a quick punch. 

However, Sikku was quick to help. His leg swung down, causing a wave to extinguish the flames. He quickly pulled an alarming amount of water towards him and turned. Soon his arms pushed down and the water propelled towards the boys.

Viro stepped forward, blocking Jun completely. He grounded himself and pulled his fists up. A wall of earth emerged swiftly, causing the attack to splash and fail. 

The Avatar sighed and lowered the wall. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He only felt relieved for a second and then he felt nothing but dread. 

"That was not firebending," Sikku mumbled.

Viro paled. He turned to his sister who was red-faced with wild eyes. She was livid. The boy quickly averted his gaze, but noticed that the shock and awe of the Savage Sugar Gliders was not at all comforting either. He looked to his friend, and he was of no help. He looked proud, and Viro couldn't imagine why since he just messed up horribly.

There was a deep silence where no one spoke. Jaya's footsteps broke through and soon the entire pro-bending team was running towards Viro.

Yun looked at the boy, a smile plastered on her face, "I...I can't believe it! You're the Avatar!" she shrieked with delight. She spun around to her teammates and jumped with joy. "He's the _Avatar_! I can't believe! Ah! This is wonderful!"

"No," Amita muttered, "this is awful." Jaya smiled at this response. She was glad someone understood the severity—"Now we can't have him on the team. There's a rule against it." Jaya grimaced and rolled her eyes.

Sikku sighed. "He wasn't even that good. It's fine." He rested a hand on Viro's shoulder. "No offense, Avatar."

Viro shrugged. "It's...it's nothing. I mean, it's fine. It's whatever."

"Don't talk like that to the Avatar, Sikku!" Yun snapped. 

Jaya was now beside Viro and Jun. She grabbed them both by the wrists and dragged them out of the room. She hushed them every time their mouths opened and she tightened her grip every time they tried to pull away. 

"This was a horrible idea," she said as they left the training hall. The air was fresh now that they were outdoors. She freed the boys from her grasp and spun around. She was angry. "It's all your fault, Jun!"

"Don't blame Jun!" Viro shouted. 

Jun gulped and shrunk back. "Sorry," he murmured.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. It was my fault."

"You're right," Jaya grumbled. "It's your fault, _yet again_! Ugh, why don't you listen to me?"

"It was fun!"

"It was _dangerous_. What if they tell someone just like that old woman yesterday?"

"It's fine! Everyone will find out soon anyway."

Jaya narrowed her eyes and stared at her brother tersely. "You're putting all of us in danger, Viro, and that includes uncle and aunt's orphanage—our _home_."

"It'll be okay," Jun piped up meekly, "Mako will probably get the police to help. Maybe Asami can create a really tall fence to keep them out."

"Be quiet, Jun." 

The boy nodded, and looked down at the ground. Jaya felt bad. She hated seeing Jun look so hurt and dejected, even though she didn't particularly like him. She hated seeing her brother so defiant and frivolous about the Avatar situation. She hated treating them so harshly. She didn't want to, but there was no other way to make them listen.

The girl bit her lip and turned away. She began to walk, and she heard the boys follow. "Let's go home," she whispered. 

〜〜〜

Kulan was seated at his desk, reading the headline of the newspaper: _Avatar Returns to pro-bending?_ He scoffed at first, thinking it was just another ruse to pull in more readers. However, moments later he received a call from co-chief of police, Ekta. 

"Hello Ekta, how are you?" he asked, pushing the newspaper aside. 

"Fine," she responded briskly. Clearly formalities weren't of interest to her. "Did you see the headlines?"

Kulan chuckled. "The Press is nuts."

"The Press is _right_ this time, Kulan."

" _What_?" The disbelief registered quickly on the man's face. He didn't think that another Avatar could be so stupid as to join a pro-bending team _again_. "It's like these Avatars want targets on their backs."

"Well, it certainly makes our jobs easier," the woman responded smugly. "When will you see her next?"

"She's in a meeting right now. I suspect after that."

"Let her know to call me after." 

"Of course."

The call ended abruptly with neither of them saying goodbye. Kulan knew that Ekta was never one to be formal or particularly polite, but he, the _president_ , felt that she should be more respectful.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. He picked the newspaper up again and read through the article below the shoddily shot image of the young Avatar, and the pro-bending team. It was mostly the interviews between the members. Kulan couldn't care less about those imbeciles. The entirety of the article didn't help further his understanding of the Avatar and how far along he was in his training nor his name.

There was a knock on the door.

Kulan sighed. "You may enter," he called, his authoritative voice at full force.

Renzin entered. "So formal, Kulan. I'm touched." Her piercing green eyes lit up as much as her sarcastic smile.

Kulan rolled his eyes. "Renzin, it's been awhile," he spoke. He gestured for her to sit down.

The woman sat down in the velvet plush armchair. She crossed a leg over her other leg and leaned back. She was still smirking. "If you call 'twenty-four hours' awhile, then yes, it has been a while."

Kulan held back every fibre in his body so he could suppress the urge to groan. He set the newspaper on the desk and slid it over to the woman. He watched her carefully. She showed no signs of surprise. 

"Did you already know?" he inquired. 

"It's surprising how one night of sleep can greatly improve your level of deduction skills," she said. It wasn't in a biting tone at all. Just the same stupid sarcastic voice that annoyed Kulan so much. 

"It's surprising how one night of sleep can worsen your sarcasm," the man retorted. He smiled, obviously pleased with his rebuttal. "Anyway," he cleared his throat, "how did you find out?"

"Ekta told me."

Kulan figured as much. He snorted, "you've really got her wrapped around your finger. Is that why she didn't tell me until this afternoon?"

Renzin just chuckled, "we figured that the president just knows everything immediately."

"Unfortunately, no one told me anything. I must be too intimidating."

"That is unfortunate. You obviously need to try being as charming as Ekta."

The two can barely keep their straight face demeanor. Their eyes meet, and a grin spreads across both their faces. Immediately after they both snort loudly and simultaneously.

It isn't long until they calm down and return to their previous state. Kulan pushes the phone carefully across his desk. "We should prepare. Call Ekta."

Renzin grinned maliciously, dialing the co-chief of police's number. "Ah, Ekta, we can finally begin the plan," she said, her tone was wonderfully unsettling.

〜〜〜

Breakfast the next morning was interrupted by a knock on the orphanage door.

"Huh," Opal muttered, "I wonder if your brother finally learned how to knock."

Bolin shot her a disapproving look, then turned back to the table. "Jun, do you wanna go get that?"

Jun, who had been in the middle of regaling Viro with the details of last night's pro-bending match, stopped, rolled his eyes and rose from the table with a long-suffering sigh, and left the room.

Suddenly the chatter of what sounded like a thousand voices filled the orphanage. They heard the door slam, and then Jun said, sounding uncertain, "Uh… Viro? I think it's for you."

Viro got up slowly from the table. "What? Who is it?"

Bolin and Jaya stood too, though Viro didn't really notice.

Jun walked back into the room, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah… you might wanna just… go and look." Then, in a lower voice, "I think maybe the Sugar Gliders weren't so discreet."

Viro stared at him for a moment. Then, at a loss for anything else to do, he went to the door and opened it.

He was met with a sea of reporters, their cameras flashing white light in his direction, all chattering in indistinguishable voices, a sea of men and women with pencils and notebooks in hand. A few spirits, purple and bird-like, had gathered near the door of the orphanage. As Viro stared out at the masses, stunned, the chatter hushed momentarily.

"Are you Viro?" asked a man, one of the closest to the door. "The Avatar?"

Viro blinked. Then, not sure what else to do, he nodded.

Suddenly the chatter exploded, so loudly that Viro could hardly pick apart any individual questions. His eyes had become as wide as saucers. He felt Bolin, Jaya, Avani and Nalani join him in the doorway, but didn't really realize it until Nalani gently, wordlessly took his hand and squeezed it, before letting go again. He looked at her gratefully. She looked just as scared as he was, but at least she was there.

"Okay, okay, quiet down" Bolin was saying, waving his hands to get their attention, his voice traveling over the crowd. The chatter hushed once more as the reporter's gazes all simultaneously swiveled to Bolin, as though they were all eyes of the same creature. Bolin waved at them, apparently unperturbed by their numbers. "Hi, everyone. Look, Viro can answer some questions, but people live here, and we were in the middle of breakfast, so let's make this quick."

"Uncle—" Jaya whispered, but Bolin shook his head at her. Viro understood, with dread in his stomach. The reporters weren't going to leave until they had something. They were going to have to do this.

"Um. Okay." Viro's voice suddenly sounded very loud, now that everyone was listening to it. He felt as though he'd missed a step as he was walking, and now he was falling into the silence.

One of the reporters closest to the orphanage spoke up. "There was a rumour that you're going to be a pro-bender. Is that true?"

Viro blinked. "I—oh, yeah. Uh, I mean, no. I'm not—I mean, I kind of tried out, but—"

"Avatar Viro," Jaya cut in, "will not be participating in pro-bending. It isn't in his best interests right now."

There were noises of disappointment from the reporters. One of them, a woman who was standing further back, called, "And who are you, exactly?"

"My name is Jaya. I'm his older sister," she replied, and Viro was a little awed at how calm she sounded in the midst of all these eyes and voices. He gave her a thankful, nervous smile.

There was some more murmuring from the crowd, but it quieted quickly. Many of them were flipping through their notebooks, looking for something.

"And why is it that it isn't in your best interest?" one of them demanded. "Avatar Korra found that it helped with her training. Unless your focus isn't on training right now?"

Bolin spoke up. "It's true that Korra found it helped," he said, "but Viro isn't Korra. Believe me, I knew Korra, and I know my son. Viro's training methods are going to be different, and they're going to suit him."

"I just don't think pro-bending is for me," Viro added, then wanted to smack himself. How lame was that response?

"When you say Viro isn't Korra," another reporter said, "do you mean that Avatar Viro's bending isn't as good as Avatar Korra's?"

Bolin furrowed his brow. "Of course that isn't what I mean."

" _Is_ his bending as good as Avatar Korra's?" spoke another voice from the opposite end of the crowd.

"He's fourteen," Avani snapped at them.

"And he hasn't known he's the Avatar for all that long," Jaya added. "He hasn't reached his full potential."

Viro looked at them uncertainly. He wasn't sure he liked the way that they were talking about him, as if he wasn't there. Nalani squeezed his hand again. He was grateful for it, but it didn't help.

"When did you find out?" asked an older woman closer to the front, raising her pencil.

"A couple days ago," Viro said before any of his family could speak over him.

This caused a murmuring to break out among the crowd. Viro wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt the overwhelming impression of having made a mistake. More spirits had gathered, and they too seemed to be chattering in their own language. One of them looked different than the others, darker, but Viro blinked and it was gone.

The older woman raised her pencil once more. "You're fourteen, and only two days ago discovering that you're the Avatar?"

Viro felt himself becoming smaller. "I—it wasn't like I was checking—"

"Most Avatars know at the age of sixteen," Jaya pointed out, her voice cold. "Maybe he isn't Avatar Korra, but he is years ahead of where most Avatars were at his age. That's just fact."

The murmuring became louder. Viro wished Bolin would tell them to leave, but Bolin had his arms crossed, looking resigned. Was this what it had always been like?

A different reporter, closer to the front, raised his hand. "Now that you've discovered you're the Avatar, what do you plan to do with your powers? What will you focus on?"

Viro's mouth flapped open and shut like a fish out of water for a moment. "I… I haven't thought about it. I mean—"

"He will do the Avatar's job," Jaya spoke up, as if this were obvious. "The Avatar has always sought balance. Viro will try to do that however he can, even as he trains, like all Avatars do." She nodded, her answer final.

"But, uh, I need to train some more first," Viro added. "I'm not really a fully-fledged Avatar yet."

The crowd seemed to hum at that, their disapproval audible and wordless. Jaya nudged Viro gently. "Let me do the talking," she said. Viro looked at her and she smiled reassuringly. In other circumstances, perhaps it would have been comforting, but Viro felt himself bristle at it now. He was the Avatar, he was the one supposed to be answering the questions, not Jaya.

"You said you tried out for pro-bending," said a woman with a pencil behind her ear, a little farther from the door. "But you won't be participating. Is this because you weren't good enough to make the cut?"

"Um. Okay, well, not really." Viro shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to hide how sweaty his palms were, how his fingers were nervously twiddling. "I mean, kind of? The thing is—"

"Viro has decided that pro-bending isn't for him right now," Jaya interrupted. "It isn't anything to do with skill."

"Well, it sort of is," Viro amended. "It was a firebending tryout, and I haven't started training for that yet, so…"

Jaya nudged him, harder this time. "Shush," she told him, and Viro bristled a little more. Nalani bumped his shoulder gently, reminding him that she was there, and Viro appreciated the support, but it wasn't helping.

"Is the world safe in the hands of someone who isn't good enough at bending to qualify for a sport?" demanded a particularly snotty woman near the front.

"No, look," Viro said, feeling something irritation pierce through his nervousness at these reporters for the first time. "It isn't that I'm not good at bending, it's that I haven't even _started_ with fire—"

"Viro is exactly where he needs to be in terms of bending," Jaya said coldly.

"Yeah," Bolin cut in, "as a pretty good earthbender myself, I can say that his earthbending is easily better than the average fourteen year old. He's very talented." He flashed Viro a smile, and Viro uneasily returned it. Bolin looked back at the crowd. "This will carry through to when he learns the other elements. Don't worry about his skills. He's got them."

This spurred a hubbub to arise from the crowd until a bespectacled man stepped forward, tapping his pen against his notebook. "You and your, uh, sister, live at the orphanage, Avatar Viro? Are you orphans?"

Viro was stunned for a moment. "Uh—um, well…"

"Yes. So what?" Jaya had crossed her arms and was staring at the reporter fiercely.

The talking got louder. Viro thought he would drown in all the voices.

"How did your parents die?" asked the bespectacled man, already writing feverishly in his notebook.

Bolin took a step forward. "Okay, hold on a second—"

"No, it's fine," Jaya said, though judging from her expression, it wasn't. Viro shook his head at her. He didn't want the whole world to know what had happened. Jaya ignored him, and Viro clenched his fists. Why wasn't she listening to him?

"We have reason to believe our parents were murdered," Jaya said. "That's all we know."

This was met with an explosion of voices.

"Jaya, stop," Viro muttered. "They don't have to know this…"

"They'll never leave you alone if we don't tell them. Don't worry, I'm handling it," Jaya said without even looking at him. Viro tugged on her sleeve. Why was she doing this? Why was she treating him like a child? "Jaya I'm serious—"

"Has their killer been brought to justice?" asked the same man, now scribbling in his notebook as though his life depended on it.

"We… we don't know," Jaya said, hesitating for the first time. "It's possible, but we don't know."

"Are you aware," said the reporter, without looking up from his notebook, "that there's a rumour going around that Avatar Viro lost control of his powers and killed your parents himself? Can you speak to that?"

The crowd hushed and waited for a response. The Avatar and his family stared back in stunned silence. Viro felt as though the world had blurred around him. People… people thought he killed his own parents?

He didn't really notice as Nalani slipped from his side and ran inside, her ebony braid flying out behind her in her rush. Avani watched her go, looking conflicted, and Bolin took a step to follow her, then stopped. No one knew what to do.

Jun poked his head through the door. "Uh… guys? Nalani seems really upset about something—"

"Get Opal," Bolin hissed at him, seeming angry for the first time in a long time. Jun nodded quickly and slipped back inside.

The crowd was beginning to murmur. They needed an answer.

"I… I didn't kill my parents," Viro said, his voice sounding very weak even to his own ears all of a sudden. He inhaled, trying to regain some form of composure. "I-I would never—I didn't even know I was the Avatar until yesterday—"

"Whoever made up that rumour is sick," Jaya snapped, seeming to come to her senses now that Viro had begun talking. "Our parents' death had nothing to do with Viro's powers. Viro would never kill anyone." She laughed, slightly hysterical. "He doesn't even let us kill spider-flies!"

"I can speak for myself," Viro snapped at her. Then, to the reporters, "I didn't kill my parents. I don't know how that rumour started, but it's stupid, and…" he glanced back at the door where Nalani had fled, "and offensive."

"He was just a kid," Jaya added, "and we weren't even around when it happened. If you think my brother could do something like that, then you haven't met him."

"Stop," Viro muttered to her, elbowing her sharply. "I can talk."

Then Bolin stepped forward, looking at the sea of people forbiddingly, and both siblings quieted.

"How dare you," he said. "How dare you come here, first thing in the morning, and accuse my son of being a murderer? Do you know how terrible it is to be an orphan?" He glared at them. The reporters, for once, were silent. "Of course you don't," he said. "To say that he's the reason his parents aren't with us is the most horrible thing you possibly could have said. This press conference is over." He gestured for Viro, Jaya and Avani to follow him as he walked toward the door, but they were stopped by another voice from the crowd.

"Did _you_ kill them?"

Bolin turned back. Simultaneously, Jaya, Avani and Viro all said, "What?"

The woman came forward, a satisfied smirk hiding beneath her professional demeanour, tapping her pen against her painted red lips. "It is common knowledge that Bolin, hero of the urchins of Republic City, was also close friends with Avatar Korra. Perhaps you missed having the Avatar around?"

Bolin furrowed his brow. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm _saying_ ," the reporter replied, and Viro really didn't like how patronizing her voice had become, "that perhaps you discovered the Avatar and decided that you wanted to be close to them in two lives. We already know that"—she gestured to Jaya and Viro—"neither of them saw their parents' killer. And how convenient for you to then take them in. You even called Avatar Viro your son? You adopted them?"

Bolin was speechless. Luckily, his children leaped to his aid.

"Dad would never do that," Avani snapped, looking ferocious. "Did you make that up? Did you come here just to accuse all of us of murder?"

"How could you even say that?" Viro demanded. "Do you know what he does for the city? For all these kids? What he did for _us_?"

"Viro, sh," Jaya said, and he wanted to punch something. "What my brother means to say is that Bolin does good things for everyone in the city. None of us could even imagine him hurting anyone."

"No," Viro countered, "what I _mean to say_ is that whoever is making up these rumours is insulting us and it isn't funny."

Jaya nudged him. "Viro—"

"No, let me talk!" he yelled, and his voice echoed in the crowd louder than he'd intended. "You can't just let them say this stuff and expect me to keep quiet!"

Jaya stared at him. "What's gotten into you?"

She was still treating him like a kid. He barely held back from stamping his foot like one. "I'm the Avatar, I should be answering questions! And now they're spreading lies about Uncle and you won't even let me shut it down?" He froze suddenly, remembering himself, where he was. The crowd was all staring at him.

"Okay, okay," said a familiar voice, and they turned to see Mako making his way up to the front, his uniform crisp and his voice commanding. "That's all," he was calling to the crowd, "time to go. You've got your stories. Now leave these people alone."

Reluctantly, the reporters began to disperse. The spirits that had gathered seem to give the Avatar a final, curious look before they melted into the air. Viro wished he could follow suit.

"Mako!" Bolin met his brother halfway to the landing. "Oh, thank goodness, we needed a cop. How did you know what was going on?"

"Jun called me." He looked at the rest of them. "Is everyone alright? That seemed like it was getting out of hand."

Viro had crossed his arms and was glaring at the ground. Jaya reached for his shoulder. "Viro—"

"Forget it," Viro snapped and stormed off into the orphanage. 

〜〜〜

Jaya followed Viro inside quickly. She tried to stay close behind but every time she was a few inches away he sped up. "Viro," she said, trailing behind him as they went upstairs. He wasn't listening. " _Viro_."

Jaya furrowed her brows and increased her pace. She pressed on, calling his name until she finally reached him. She grabbed his arm. "Viro, what's wr—"

Viro jerked away immediately, stepping away from his sister. He glared at her. "Stop following me!" he snapped. "You're so annoying!"

" _What_?"

"Why do you always have to follow me?" He paused. "You're like the neighbor's annoying spirit turtle-dog!"

"We don't have—"

"Why do you always have to be like this?" he groaned with exasperation. "You aren't always right, you know?"

"I know," she sighed. "But, like right now, I _am_ right, and you're wrong like you always have been." She hadn't meant to say that last part. She swallowed, watching the hurt register on his face. She felt her brother's pain, and with every shaky breath he released, she felt worse. "Wait, no—"

"I'm not always wrong," he said, trying to hide his devastation with every word. "It wasn't wrong for me to keep Maimu, it wasn't wrong to accept Bolin as our adoptive dad, and it wasn't wrong for me to leave the other day. Just because you don't agree doesn't mean it's wrong, you of all people should know that."

Jaya just looked away, crossing her arms. She tried to remember what Mako said yesterday, allowing Viro to go and be his own person without her. She couldn't though. There was so much he wasn't ready for. There was so much that could go wrong—that _did_ go wrong—and he'd only known he was the Avatar for two days.

"I'm worried," she said, "that something will go wrong and I'll have to fix it."

"You don't have to fix anything, Jaya!" Viro retorted. "No one expects you to do anything! You aren't the Avatar, I am!"

The girl was infuriated. "Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you can just go around and cause trouble and let the entire world know that you're the Avatar! Because of that alley incident, you've ruined the rest of our adoptive family and this orphanage!"

"I didn't ruin anything except for this morning!" he yelled. "Don't worry, tomorrow everyone will be fine—well, everyone except for you, Miss 'I dwell over every little detail because I don't have a life!'"

"Do you even understand what you did to that woman? You could've really hurt her!"

"She didn't die, Jaya! She was scratched, maybe a little bit deeper than that, but she didn't care even half as much as you do." Viro watched as his sister's face turned sour. "I apologized. She said it was fine. She's fine. Nothing about that is worth fighting about!"

"This wouldn't have happened if I went with you!" Jaya snapped. "It doesn't matter what you do, Viro. You always end up screwing something up! You hurt a woman—"

"Not on purpose!"

"You _hurt_ her still. You put lives at risk! You put _our_ lives at risk! You let the _world_ know that you're the Avatar! If I had been there no one would've known because I wouldn't have let you do something that _stupid_!"

"If you were there I wouldn't have been able to be do anything! You'd just let that poor woman and her kid get hurt by this guy, and that's not okay! I'm the _Avatar_ , it's my job to protect people!"

"Well, I'm you're _sister_ , and it's my job to protect _you_!"

"I don't need you around all the time Jaya!"

Jaya closed her mouth. Pain and shock taking over her body. The reality that Viro didn't need her kept seeping through her skin until it reached her heart. She felt a tightness—a pain—that she just lost her brother.

"Fine, don't have me around," she spat, stepping towards her brother angrily. "I'll just watch as you throw yourself into every situation that involves someone having to be saved or helped. Let's see how far you'll get without getting caught by some sort of enemy!"

"Why is it so bad for me, the _Avatar_ , to let the world know that I saved someone? When every time you save someone everyone _has_ to know that you are the almighty sister—the great and wonderful Jaya?" Viro paused, looking absolutely withdrawn. "You're such a liar. You never thought I could do this."

Jaya's eyes widened. She wanted to take back the entire conversation because that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to create an even larger rift between her and her brother. She shook her head, desperately trying to bring him closer to her again. She could fix it. She always could fix it. 

"Viro, I wasn't lying…. I'm sorry."

Viro looked at his sister. His chartreuse eyes were dull. "All you ever do is lie, how do I know that apology is even real? You'll just yell at me again about how I can't do anything."

Jaya was panicking. She had to fix what she broke. This wasn't what she wanted. 

"I won't do anything anymore with you."

She felt her hope fade. She went too far. She couldn't fix this. "Viro, I'm—"

"VIRO!"

The two siblings turned to see Jun bounding upstairs. He looked excited and happy. He immediately hugged his best friend. "I made the team!" he cheered, jumping up and down. 

Viro chuckled, patting Jun on the back. He was awkwardly trying to jump with his friend. "Hey, that's great Jun, but, um, can we stop jumping?" 

Jun laughed. "Oh, yeah, right! I don't want to get you all shaken up."

Viro grinned. "I'm not shaken up. I think I'm more stirred up," he muttered, pointedly glaring at Jaya. She didn't react.

Jun released his best friend from the hug. He smiled happily, but soon it faded to an awkward and uncomfortable grin. He looked awkwardly between the two siblings. "Um, I…. Did I inter—"

"No. Nothing was happening." The Avatar said, turning his back on his sister again. He wrapped an arm around Jun and led him towards the stairs. "When's practice?"

"Right now. I wanted you to come with me."

"Let's go."

Jaya swallowed. Her eyes followed her brother until she couldn't see him anymore. She exhaled loudly, feeling the pain hit her all at once.

She couldn't fix this. 

〜〜〜

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kulan called for them to enter, and after a moment, which Renzin waited through impatiently, drumming her fingers on the armrest of the president's ridiculously comfortable armchair, the door opened to reveal a young man in a police officer's uniform. He hesitated upon seeing Renzin sitting across from Kulan, but Kulan waved his hand dismissively. "She can be trusted. Say what you came to say."

"Uh… Sir, it's been confirmed," said the young man, stammering a little. "The Avatar, um, the boy, Viro, he is involved with the pro-bending team, like we thought. He was seen entering the arena with his friend."

Viro. Yes, Renzin remembered now, that was his name. It was beginning to return to her, her first confrontation with the young Avatar.

"Thank you," Kulan said. "You may go."

The young man bowed uneasily and closed the door as softly as possible on his way out.

"It sure is nice to have spies all over the city," Renzin remarked. "I feel a little cheated. You're making this too easy."

"Well, being the president does have its perks," Kulan replied, smiling a little as he clasped his hands over his knees. "So? Are you looking for more detective work or are you ready to put this plan into action?"

She considered him for a moment. "You're sure that your people can be trusted."

"Absolutely. They're the best."

"And they won't leave witnesses."

Kulan rolled his eyes. "I could have sworn I just said they were the best."

"They _need_ to be the best. It can't be anything less than that."

"Well, you can be sure to let them know, if you want to make the call."

Renzin raised an eyebrow at her friend, and crossed her arms, leaning back in her armchair. "You're awfully eager," she said, amused. "I would almost think you had some personal stake in this."

Kulan snorted. "Or maybe you're just dragging this out because you get bored on Air Temple Island."

Renzin gave a chuckle at that, despite herself. "Well, you're not wrong." Her hand hovered over the phone sitting on the table between them. "Still," she said, contemplating, "I suppose we've waited long enough. Do you think it's time?"

Kulan gave an exasperated sigh. "Would you make the call, already?"

Renzin smirked, picked up the phone and punched in the numbers. She smiled at Kulan as the call went through, her fingers tangling in the telephone's cord. She hadn't felt this much anticipation in years. Finally, she thought, the plan was moving forward. Kulan could act as impatient as he wanted, but she—she had been waiting a long, long time for this. 

〜〜〜

Viro would never say it to Jun's face, but he had to admit, Jun was a pretty good firebender.

Or, at least, as far as he could tell. He didn't really know much about firebending, which he had had to repeat far too many times in the past couple days. But the way Jun's strikes seemed to happen with such precision, despite his showman-like flourishes—Viro had to admit, it looked like he knew what he was doing. Which, he figured, was why Jun had been chosen.

But he was more focused on the earthbender, Amita. She moved differently than how he'd learned it. It was kind of like how Uncle moved when he was sparring, but not quite. Uncle moved like a firebender—he always said, laughingly, that Mako had been a bad influence on him—and she didn't move like that. She was light on her feet, but in earthbending stances. Viro watched her closely, trying see if he could figure out what the difference was exactly, and barely noticed when Amita started talking to Jun.

"Rookie, can you tell the Avatar that he should take a picture or quit staring?"

Viro blinked. "Sorry," he stammered. "I was just—you bend differently. I mean, earthbend. You earthbend differently than how I learned it. I was—I didn't mean to—sorry."

Jun snorted. "Smooth like gravel," he muttered, just loud enough for Viro to hear, and Viro scowled at him.

"I may not be able to firebend, but I can bend the discs in here as good as anyone," Viro reminded him, and Jun laughed as he continued the training exercises.

A man walked by the gym door, pushing a cart. Viro saw him out of the corner of his eye. The man, grey-haired and stocky, peered in. "Hey, kid," he called, and Viro's heart stopped. Did someone else recognize him? He wasn't sure he could deal with more questions.

"You doing anything, or can you help me out?" the man said. Viro sighed with relief, and nodded, relieved that he wasn't going to have to answer more questions about being the Avatar that he still couldn't answer for himself. He rose from the bench and went to the door. The man was pushing a cart with a large, dusty projector on it. Viro wondered how old it was.

"Viro?" called Jun, stopping in the middle of his exercise. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be right back," Viro said, and Jun shrugged before going back to his training.

"What are you doing in a training gym and not training?" asked the older man as Viro went to the other end of the cart and began pulling on it as the janitor pushed—wow, it sure was heavy. Who knew that projectors were this heavy?

"My friend's in there," Viro answered, with the kind of smile that was obliging and not terribly sincere. "He's new. I'm, uh… moral support. For at least this first practise."

The older man grunted, not really caring. They turned down a hallway that Viro didn't recognize. They must have been going out a back door, or a side door, or something.

It was dark down here. Viro was beginning to wish that he had at least learned the basics of firebending. Then he'd be able to create some light. The janitor seemed unfazed as they continued, and they didn't bump into anything as the janitor led the cart, so he must have known where they were going.

"Man, I couldn't do this job," Viro said, laughing weakly. "I'd get too creeped out. You know they say that the bending arena is haunted?"

"I don't think it's ghosts you need to worry about, kid," the janitor said, his voice sounding oddly wry in the dark. Viro frowned. What did that mean?

"Stop," said the janitor, and Viro halted so suddenly that the cart crashed into his legs and Viro hissed in pain. His shins were definitely bruised.

"There's a door behind you," the janitor said. "It should be open."

Viro groped around behind him, and realized that right behind him was a wall. He really couldn't see a thing down here. He turned around and felt along the wall until he felt something that could have been a doorknob. He turned it and, to his immense relief, the door opened and sunlight flooded into the hallway. Viro exhaled. He heard the janitor chuckle behind him.

"Don't like the dark, huh?"

Viro grinned weakly and shook his head. "Yeah… I prefer to know what I'm looking at."

The janitor grunted again, though he sounded less apathetic and more understanding this time. Then, "You want to help me get the cart out there?"

"Right." He grabbed the end of the cart and began pulling it out the door as the janitor pushed.

It was a side door. He recognized this side of the arena, though he'd never actually spent a lot of time here. He wasn't in view of the road, or any of the windows of the arena. It was an oddly isolated area, for a place that was such a hub for Republic City inhabitants.

"So, where are we going with this?" asked Viro, looking around for some indication of what they were doing with the cart.

Then he heard someone calling his name, and he turned to see Jaya running toward him, her hair flying out behind her.

"Duck!" she yelled, and without thinking twice about it, he obeyed, sprawling into a crouch, and something that sounded heavy and quick shot over him, where his torso had been a moment before.

〜〜〜

Jaya was feeling bad about the fight with Viro.

Even though she really was just trying to protect him, even though he really was too young to be trying to tackle this by himself, she felt bad. He'd been really mad at her. That barely ever happened.

She decided to go to the bending arena. If she didn't approach him, then he wasn't going to approach her, and then this would never really blow over. She had to go and try to explain things better.

It was as she was a block away from the bending arena that she noticed the police vehicle driving up the arena. Her blood ran cold. Had something happened? Was someone hurt? She hoped that Viro wasn't involved, but knew, more from instinct than evidence, that he was the Avatar, and therefore attracted danger like a magnet.

She broke into a run as the van swung alongside the arena and went to an isolated area, unseen by casual pro-bending fans or the athletes in the building. Something didn't feel right about that. Why would a police vehicle try to go unseen?

She turned the corner just in time to see Viro exiting the building through the side door, holding the cart, the old man on the other end of it. Out of the van, which was parked in another corner of the building, out of sight of Viro and the old man, four serious-looking adults got out of the back. They were dressed in the armour of metalbending officers.

Something was very wrong here. Why weren't they going into the building? What was the emergency? Then Jaya saw them gesturing to each other, in the silent sign language of a well-trained unit, and Jaya felt a cold fist clench her heart. They were here for Viro.

She began sprinting toward her brother, who was looking around, oblivious. She barely had time to react when one of the metalbenders moved from behind the corner and sent a metal cord toward her brother, except to yell, "Viro! Viro, duck!"

Thank goodness, he listened to her for once.

〜〜〜

Viro had no idea what was going on.

All he knew was that Jaya had shown up yelling at him to duck, and he had, and _something_ had flown past his head so quickly that he thought it might have trimmed some of his hair. He stayed there for a minute, not wanting to move for fear of the _something_ coming back. He yelled, "Jaya, what's happening?"

Then the janitor pushed the cart into him, and Viro fell, more surprised than hurt. He blinked, and saw, out of the corner of his eye, that Jaya was running toward—wait, where had those cops come from?

He stood up and shoved the cart back into the janitor, who, not expecting it, stumbled and fell on his back, groaning.

The sound of a lashing whip—only no, that wasn't a whip, it was the _something_ , and the _something_ was a metal cord that was going right for him. In instinctive self-defence, he scooped up from the earth. A wall of earth leapt out of the ground, the cord bouncing harmlessly against it.

Good, okay, now if he could just get Jaya—but then the wall he'd just made was moving toward him, fast and heavy and crushing. Viro planted his feet and tried to stop it, but he was fighting a metalbender who had trained for years and his bending was much stronger than Viro's. Viro felt himself getting pushed farther and farther back, and he realized what the metalbender was doing—he was trying to trap him between the building and the wall.

Wait, wait, Uncle had shown him a move for this. He'd never gotten it right, but…

He punched at the earth wall. It shattered into pieces, and Viro skidded back a few paces from the impact.

Suddenly he had a clear view of Jaya's fight.

It didn't look good.

Jaya was darting between and around the metalbenders, dodging every blow they threw at her, slipping past them, hitting them and then evading their strikes. They were having difficulty pinning her, which was good—Jaya knew how to fight benders, she'd had to, when they were on the streets. But she was getting tired, Viro could tell. She'd only managed to fell one of the metalbenders, with a chi-blocking jab to the only part of them that wasn't protected by their armour—the back of the neck. That one was lying on the ground. The other three were still in top shape, though, and they were getting angry.

Then they saw Viro, who hadn't moved, taking in the situation. Moving like a well-oiled machine, one of them blocked Jaya's path, while the other two shot their metal cords at him. He rolled away, bringing up a wall just big enough to block the cords, and made an uppercut motion. The ground underneath one of the metalbenders shot upward, and they were propelled in the air with a yell of surprise. Viro was about to do the same to the second one, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw something coming at him from the air. He dove ungracefully out of the way—when something cold and hard wrapped around his wrist.

He looked up to see that the second metalbender was reeling in the cord that had captured him, and he yelled in panic as he was dragged by his wrist, trying to scramble up and not being able to get his feet under him. The metalbender took a step forward in his stances, and Viro felt a jerk as he began getting dragged faster, when the metalbender fell to the ground.

Jaya pulled her foot back, having successfully tripped the man, and then delivered a jab to the back of his neck. The metalbender let out a cry, and the metal cord fell from Viro's wrist. Viro quickly got to his feet, adrenaline pumping through him—

But the metalbenders didn't seem to be paying attention to him anymore. They were occupied with Jaya.

One of the metalbenders, the one who Viro had thrown into the air, lunged at Jaya. Viro stepped forward, two fists in front of him, and a wall of earth came up, small, but enough, blocking the first metalbender from getting her.

Jaya, surprised at the block, stumbled backward, and the other metalbender grabbed her arm. Jaya instinctively went to jab him, but it didn't penetrate the armour and Viro saw Jaya's eyes widen with horror, with the realization that she might not be able to get out of this.

"Viro, you need to leave!" she screamed, panicked.

Then the metalbender hit her so hard that she fell to the ground with a cry, the sound of the metal armour against her skull ringing out around the place.

"Jaya!" Viro cried, breathless, terrified.

Then there was metal binding her wrists and feet together. She wasn't moving. 

He couldn't leave her there.

"Hey!" he yelled. Both men still standing looked at him, and Viro felt a jolt of fear like nothing he'd felt before. He'd fought, sure, but never against two adults, and never against metalbenders.

He uncertainly found an earthbending stance. Both metalbenders sent two cords at him at the same time. He dove to the ground to avoid them, then tried to punch a large chunk of earth at them, but it was weak without his stances and fell short. He rolled to the side as another cord came flying at him. He was breathing hard.

He got to his feet quickly and brought up a defensive wall, then punched it, sending rocks flying from the top of it toward the metalbenders. One of them connected with a metalbender's shoulder, and there was a grunt of pain, and then they were responding in kind. He ducked behind the remains of his wall as earth was hurled over his head.

Then the rock wall in front of him was splitting in half. He planted his feet, put his hands on the wall and tried to bring it back together, but then it was halved and he was facing the metalbenders. One of them had his arms outstretched, splitting his barrier, and the second was sending those cords at him again. He diverted it with a well-aimed rock, but at his step forward, the two sides of his rock wall began closing in on him again. Panicked, he stuck his hands out and willed the rocks to stop before they crushed him. They did, but then he found the metal cords suddenly wrapped around his wrists, and with a harsh tug on them, he fell to the ground. Then before he knew it, there was metal binding his wrists together, and his feet. He opened his mouth to let out a cry for help, but then there was metal over his mouth, cold and pinching. He felt his lips swelling from the impact. He looked at the metalbenders with wide eyes, unable to ask what they wanted.

They weren't even looking at him. "What about the girl?" said one.

"No witnesses," answered the other. "Those were the orders."

A grunt. "Guess we'll have to take them both."

Then he was being lifted, hoisted over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Viro struggled, trying to kick at his captor, but ended up just squirming, and his shouts were muffled behind the metal. Then he was unceremoniously dumped in the back of the van. Jaya was dropped next to him without a word. She wasn't moving. Viro tried to shuffle toward her, but lost his balance and toppled over when the van began moving.

The van was very dark and very cold. He tried banging on the metal, hoping to get someone's attention, but either no one heard or no one cared. Jaya still wasn't moving.

_I've already failed,_ Viro thought helplessly, and the motor seemed to roar in agreement as the van drove away. 


End file.
